


Before you point the Finger

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Even Musketeers can be jack asses, Gen, Guilty Musketeers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Misunderstandings, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this Prompt on the Kink Meme</p><p> </p><p>A new jealous recruit makes a terrible mistake and our favorite Gascon takes the<br/>blame. And the three people he thought he could count on, don't believe him when<br/>he says he didn't o it. Ending in a horrible argument where harsh words are<br/>said, D'art leaves to find/prove the truth on his own. When the truth comes to<br/>light on what really happened(another Musketeer see's the new recruit talking to<br/>the Red Guards and joining them for something, etc), can the brothers make it<br/>right? Will they even be able too, after finally finding him nearly beaten to<br/>death and in a coma? </p><p>As for the rest of the Garrison, you mess with one of them you mess with ALL of<br/>them. Something that the ex-recruit/future red guard is going to learn the hard<br/>way. </p><p>Can be full bromance or future Athos/D'art.<br/>Sometime after his commission, and Charles never fell for Constance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Prompt on the Kink Meme
> 
>  
> 
> A new jealous recruit makes a terrible mistake and our favorite Gascon takes the  
> blame. And the three people he thought he could count on, don't believe him when  
> he says he didn't o it. Ending in a horrible argument where harsh words are  
> said, D'art leaves to find/prove the truth on his own. When the truth comes to  
> light on what really happened(another Musketeer see's the new recruit talking to  
> the Red Guards and joining them for something, etc), can the brothers make it  
> right? Will they even be able too, after finally finding him nearly beaten to  
> death and in a coma? 
> 
> As for the rest of the Garrison, you mess with one of them you mess with ALL of  
> them. Something that the ex-recruit/future red guard is going to learn the hard  
> way. 
> 
> Can be full bromance or future Athos/D'art.  
> Sometime after his commission, and Charles never fell for Constance.

Athos watched the pale battered figure laying in the bed he sat besides.

Only the steady rise and fall of the chest showed that there was any life in the  
the young man he watched avidly, and Athos could hardly tear his eyes away from  
that hypnotic movement, fearing that the moment he did, would be the moment that  
d`Artagnan took his last breath.

In his cupped hands he gently held d`Artagnan`s bandaged left hand, all but one  
finger and his thumb were broken, along with his radius which had been fractured  
in two places, and his shoulder dislocated and collar bone snapped.  
His right Ulnar was also broken, and several ribs, he had severe bruising to his  
pelvis, and a dislocated right knee, however the worst damage to the young  
Musketeers body was to his head.

Both the front and back of his skull had been fractured, caused by his head  
impacting a wall face first then the back of his head when he had fallen to the  
ground.

The rattling of his brain had caused swelling and an inter cranial bleed,  
rendering d`Artagnan in a coma which he now lay in, unresponsive and limp in the  
bed that Athos sat vigil beside, as he had been for days, since d`Artagnan`s  
battered bloody body had been found slumped in an ally way following his beating  
at the hands of red guards and the traitor Dupis.

Blinking back tears, Athos slipped his fingers up to wrap about d`Artagnan`s  
wrist to feel his pulse again, relaxing as he felt the steady beat under his  
finger tips and settled back to holding d`Artagnan`s hand looking at him with a  
desperate expression on his face  
"You have to wake up Charles" he whispered running his thumb over d`Artagnan`s  
knuckles as he gazed upon the bruised swollen face of his protege, "You can`t  
leave me" he said his voice hitching as he held back the tears that were trying  
to flow  
"I`m sorry for what I said, what I did, I should never have doubted you".

Swallowing hard Athos bit his bottom lip refusing to allow himself the mercy of  
crying, what right did he had to shed tears and wallow in self pity when his  
best friend, his brother in arms, his...........Athos shook off that thought not  
letting himself think about his private desires anymore than he would allow  
himself to indulge in selfish misery, not while d`Artagnan lay in a coma  
believing that his friends, the only family he had in the world thought him a  
liar, a fool, and unfit to be a Musketeer, when perhaps he alone was the only  
one amongst them who had the true right to bear the insignia upon his shoulder.

Sniffling Athos gripped d`Artagnan`s hand a little tighter, swallowing past the  
lump in his throat  
"You can`t go" he said "You can`t leave this world yet, you are only just  
begining, you have so much to do in this world, so much left to see and enjoy,  
You will be the greatest Musketeer that France has ever known" he said swiping  
at the traitorous moisture under his eyes "Please!" he begged "This world needs  
you, and so do I".

 

One month earlier

 

Anton Dupis glowered as he watched the skinny Gascon from across the garrison,  
sparring with the Inseparables.

Well they were meant to be sparring, but it had turned into an unortherised mud  
battle, with Athos trying to stay out of it, only to have d`Artagnan running to  
hide behind his back as Porthos bellowed at him for soaking his bandanna in mud!  
"Save me Athos save me!" he shrieked in his best Damsel in distress voice "The  
putrid Porthos Monster wants to eat me!", As Porthos ran at then trying to get  
at d`Artagnan who kept tight hold of Athos ducking behind his shoulder as Aramis  
took advantage of the situation and pelted both Athos and Porthos in mud balls!  
"Oh you`re paying for that!" Porthos growled  
"All three of you are for dragging me into this!" Athos grumbled spitting mud  
from his mouth and grabbing a giggling Gascon from behind him and dragging him  
up into his arms swinging him over his shoulder even as d`Artagnan protested and  
giggled harder  
"You especially will pay for this!" Athos declared carrying d`Artagnan over to,  
and depositing him into the deepest mud puddle in the garrison!  
"ATHOSSSS you`re supposed to be on my side!" d`Artagnan whined coming up like  
spluttered puppy! "So we can defeat the Putrid Porthos, and Awful Aramis!"  
"Oh!, brat!" Aramis friegned a broken heart "You`ll pay for that!", with in  
moments they had joined forces against each other engaging in a full scale mud  
war beneath Treville`s office bringing out the Captain himself who mearly rolled  
his eyes and quirked his lips into a smile at the sight of his best soldiers  
enjoying themselves.

"That d`Art sure has worked a miracle on Athos" one of the other Musketeers said  
as he and another sat behind Dupis to polish their swords and watch the idiocy  
before them in the mud  
"I`ve never seen him so care free before" the Musketeer said chuckling as Athos  
helped d`Artagnan scramble onto Porthos back and force him down into the mud  
"Aye an those three would`nt accept anyone else in their midst before that pup  
came along" his brother in arms said "But they took to him like a duck to water"  
"Who can blame them?" the first musketeer said "Little d`Art`s as adorable as a  
Puppy!, and a bloody good swordsman and Musketeer".

Dupis grit his teeth, ever since he had arrived a month ago he had heard nothing  
of the upstart Gascon, every Musketeer and recruit seemed to sing his praises  
and respect him despite his being only nineteen years of age, and a common  
Farmers son from the middle of no where!.

Dupis was the youngest Son of the Marquis de Loire, a very wealthy and powerful  
Lord at Court, and while Anton was the youngest of four and would never claim  
the title nore get much inheritance, he still deserved far more respect and  
notice than that whelp!.

Glowering as he watched Athos, the Lieutenant of the Musketeers slinging an arm  
over the younger mans shoulder pulling him into a hug and half dragging him to  
the ablutions huts Dupis swore he would get himself noticed by the Inseparables,  
work his way into their midst and discredit d`Artagnan one way or another.

Athos shook his head and gripped his pipe between his teeth grinning, while  
Aramis out right laughed as d`Artagnan ran across the garrison dodging past a  
couple of Musketeers with a furious Porthos bellowing like a bull racing after  
him!.

During a hand to hand match, d`Artagnan had absconded with Porthos beloved  
bandanna!, and was now leading Porthos on a merry chase across the garrison  
holding it aloft and tormenting Porthos as he tried to catch up with the lad!.

"Porthos is going to strangle him!" Athos chuckled drawing on his pipe "Or dump  
him in the horse trough again!"  
"Or on your lap!" Aramis said grinning as he made Athos choke on his pipe, "Well  
he did the other night!" Aramis said "And as I recall neither of you were  
complaining!",  
Athos glared at Aramis, his cheeks colouring as he recalled the incident.

D`Artagnan, ever the light weight, had downed a few to many cups of wine,  
turning him from an enthusiastic puppy, into an affectionate, sleepy child, who  
Porthos had lifted from the floor, after he had fallen from his stool!, and  
deposited him in Athos lap!, where d`Artagnan had cuddled up to Athos, snuggling  
into him all happy smiles and long gangly limbs that seemed to wrap about him  
like a second skin!, his head resting comfortably on Athos chest as he made  
himself comfortable!.

Athos had been unable hide the fact that having the boy cuddled up to him like  
that had been a very pleasant experience, one he would be only to happy to  
repeat!.

Athos was however saved from answering Aramis, by the loud squarking coming from  
d`Artagnan as Porthos captured him and slung him over his shoulder like a sack  
of grain slapping his backside like one would a naughty child!  
"Put me down!" d`Artagnan cried kicking at Porthos without success "Porthos!"  
"Not a chance whelp!" Porthos laughed carrying d`Artagnan through the chuckling  
Musketeers "Bad boys need to be taught their lessons!, is`nt that right Athos?".

Athos rose an eyebrow at the attention turned on him, and d`Artagnan immediately  
began to whine for help  
"Athossss!, make him let me go!, tell him to put me down!"  
"Without learning your lesson?" Aramis laughed getting to his feet and crossing  
over to Porthos as the hanging d`Artagnan and promptly slapped his arse! making  
d`Artagnan yelp and curse  
"Ohh I think he needs his mouth washing out!" Porthos said "Such filth!"  
"PUTMEDOWN!" d`Artagnan yelled, Athos cringed as he saw the look cross over  
Porthos face knowing what was coming, and in a second d`Artagnan was flopped on  
the floor!  
"Could you try not to damage him too much" Athos sighed setting his pipe aside  
and going to help d`Artagnan to him feet "He`s only a fragile Gascon after all!"  
"Fragile!" d`Artagnan angrily yelled "I`ll give you fragile you noble born  
degenerate!", Athos chuckled as d`Artagnan rushed him, happily rough housing  
with the boy until Treville summoned them from the balconey having watched the  
ruccous with amusement.

Dupis too had watched the merriment, seething with jealousy, why, why?, should  
that Gascon wretch get so much attention and adoration?, become united with the  
best of the Musketeers, when He! a son of nobility be forced to bow and scrape  
and serve beneath a common born wretch like that!.

Well no more, he would ruin that damnable Gascon mongrel see him cast out of the  
Musketeers, and take his place, and now he had a way to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Guard duty at the palace was always about as thrilling as watching paint dry.

But guarding the Queen and her ladies was even more tedious, since at least   
guarding the King meant shooting, or hunting, with the Queen it meant standing   
around for hours, while the Queen sat with her ladies, reading, sewing, or   
gossiping.

D`Artagnan sighed flexing his toes in his boots, willing the time away as he   
stood by the tent flaps one of the new recruits, Dupis beside him, along with   
two other Musketeers, Lestan, and Reynard, all of them bored out of their skulls   
as the Queen sipped cool white wine, dined on dainty cakes and chatted with her   
ladies, as they went through swatches of cloth brought by merchants, looking to   
choose from them to make new gowns.

D`Artagnan was finding this especially tedious since he was away from the   
Inseparables.

He had already admitted to himself that he was more than fond of Athos, far more   
than fond.  
There was only so many times you could dream of the same tall muscular figure   
with a mane of dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes, before you had to admit you   
were smitten.

D`Artagnan was not a fool, he had been brought up Catholic and church going, but   
his Father had been a Man of the World, had been a Musketeer himself, serving   
King Henry IV, before he had suffered a leg wound that had ended his carrier,   
while he had not been lamed, he had not been able to maintain the fitness   
required of a Musketeer and had retired back to Gascony, wedding and begetting a   
Son, a Son whom now worn the self same Pauldron on his shoulder and the light   
blue cloak.

D`Artagnan knew his Father would be proud of his achievements, and his friends.

As a Man of the world, a men who had served on long campaigns with naught but   
pox ridden whores, and men for company, he had soon learnt that not all the   
churches teachings were to be followed, and some things were very natural even   
if the vatican said otherwise.

Right now, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos were far away hunting with the King,   
leaving d`Artagnan with the silent and sulky Dupis, and the Musketeers whom   
everyone refered to as "The Twins", since Reynard, and Lestan were very alike   
and were so close that they might aswel have been twin brothers!.

Had he been with his friends, then they would have been talking quietly, and   
kept each other entertained, where right now, d`Artagnan was bored and wishing   
for the day to end.

Beside him Dupis smirked knowing what was coming, knowing that d`Artagnan was   
about to fall from grace, with a long and very hard thump.

He had paid the Red Guards in advance half the agreed amount, the second half   
would follow as soon as his allowance came through from his Father`s estates.  
Everything was in place, d`Artagnan`s world was about to come crashing down   
about him and Dupis would be rising up like a pheonix from those ashes to take   
his place.

D`Artagnan frowned as something caught his eyes, like light shining off glass,   
or some sort of shining surface in the thicket of trees ahead.

Recalling that the last time he had seen such a thing, it had turned out to be   
the deranged ex-Musketeer Marsac trying to shoot the Duke of Savoy!, he felt it   
prudent to go and investigate.

"You stay here" he said to Dupis "I saw something in the woods, I want to check   
out", he looked at the surly recruit making sure that his order would be   
followed, "Do not leave the Queen and her ladies under any circumstances"  
"Of course not" Dupis replied with a twist of his lips looking as if d`Artagnan   
were insane for even thinking that he would abandon his post!, rolling his eyes   
d`Artagnan drew his pistol and headed away into the trees, with his back turned   
he do not see Dupis give the reply of a mirror against the sunlight flashing in   
warning for the waiting Red Guards.

Smirking Dupis quickly checked that no one was watching, and slipped round to   
the back of the tent, placing the small mirror in direct sunlight, so the beam   
of light was focused directly upon the flammable tent material, which he   
carefully and swiftly doused in a little brandy which would feed the flames that   
would be caused by the intense light from the sun directed on the cloth.

Returning to his post he smiled to himself, almost giddy in anticipation of his   
Majesty`s pleasure at him saving the Pregnant Queen, and the severe dressing   
down and humiliation that Dog of a Gascon would receive.

 

Walking through the woods d`Artagnan kept his senses on high alert for anyone   
who might be lurking there, ready to do mischief, or cause some harm to Queens   
person.

He could`nt help but feel his belly flutter at the warm praise he would receive   
from Athos if he were to aprehend a villan on his own, without any ruccuous   
being caused and risking the Queens health in her delicate condition.  
However he should proberly have remembered, that Pride always comes before a   
fall, and his case this was quite literal.

As when he took another step his ankle caught on an invisable trip wire causing   
him to fall flat on his face with a grunt as the air was knocked out of his   
lungs!.  
He had no time to collect his wits, for with in seconds five red Guards were   
upon him, seizing his by his arms and pulling his head back with a brutal force   
by his hair making him yelp in pain before a skin containing some revolting   
substance was forced into his mouth.

His eyes wide with fear, d`Artagnan began to struggle in earnest, but five   
against once is hardly a fair fight, and he was held fast, his nose pinched to   
cut off his air supply and head tipped back so the liquid flowed into his mouth   
and down his throat giving him no choice but to swallow or choke to death!.

Once the flask was empty, the Red Guard discarded it slapping a cloth over   
d`Artagnan`s mouth to gag him as they waited for the drugs to take effect, not   
that they had to wait very long, for d`Artagnan felt his head spinning, his   
limbs growing heavy and weak as his eye lids fluttered his vision becoming hazy   
and dull as he slipped into a drugged sleep.

The Red Guards swiftly shifted d`Artagnan`s sleeping form, hiding it under a   
bush, so he would not be found for some time, and made haste to return to their   
respective posts and patrols awaiting the second part of their payment from   
Dupis, only sore that they ahd not been given the chance to beat on the Gascon   
who had ridiculed their regiment, but if Dupis`s plan was to work, then   
d`Artagnan had to appear to have abandoned his post, not been attacked while   
doing his duty.

 

It took only about ten minutes for the cloth to catch alight, and with the   
alcohol on the cloth, second for the flames to take hold, swiftly burning up the   
side of the tent.

One of the Queens Ladies screamed in horror as she saw the flames, pointing to   
them as she was struck dumb by the sight of the fire!, all of the Ladies rose   
from the table crying out in fright, and trying to shield the Queen who gripped   
his swollen belly in fear for her unborn child.

Smirking in amusment Dupis shot away from his post, tearing into the tent his   
costly cloak torn from his back to beat back the flames "Get the Queen and her   
Ladies out of here!" he shouted to The Twins, who ran in after him, while he   
headed to the flames.

In preperation for this, he had worn metal gauntlets under over sized gloves,   
not willing to burn his hands in his act of "Bravery", forcing his cloak against   
the flames he beat down on the side of the tent, tearing the burning cloth down   
onto the ground to smother it completely, and retrieve his mirror so no one   
could suspect him.

Coughing a little from the smoke he smirked as he slipped the mirror back in his   
boots, quickly removing his gauntlets and gloves, and replacing them with his   
normal gloves before rising to join his fellow Musketeers and Queen out side the   
tent, exagerating his coughing for dramatic effect, and covering the smile with   
his hand at the Twins demands for where the hell d`Artagnan had gone off to.

"Monsieur" The Queen said going to Dupis "Are you wounded?, you acted with great   
courage and selflessness in defence of myself and my ladies"  
"My duty to your Majesty" Dupis replied in his rehersed self deprecating voice,   
coughing raggedly to further ensure her compassion he grined behind his hands as   
the Queen sent two of her Ladies to fetch a physician and ordered everyones   
return to the palace interior, while word was to be sent to Treville and the   
King  
"Where in the name of God is d`Artagnan?" Lestan demanded hotly   
"He left" Dupis said coughing again "Had....." he paused to give a choking cough   
"Had to meet a woman".

 

D`Artagnan awoke sick and disoriented.   
His head was throbbing, and his stomach churning with bile, he hardly had time   
to sit up before he was vomiting heavily, leaving his mouth tasting like he`d   
been eating road kill, and his throat like he`d swallowed razor blades!.

Blinking furriously he forced himself to his feet, groaning in pain as he   
struggled to get up realizing to his shock that it was night fall!.  
Steadying himself against a tree he shook his head trying to clear it and figure   
out what had happened.

Oh he could remember that Red Guards had attacked him, he could not understand   
why they had not done more than simply knock him out, and even that with a   
sleeping drought instead of fists!, hell even his coin purse was still there!  
"What in Gods name is happening?" he whispered running a hand through his hair   
and tried to clear his head once more of the thick wadding that seemed to be   
filling it!.

Figuring he had no choice but to go on to the Garrison, he forced himself to   
start walking hoping on a warm reception from his friends and captain, and some   
answers as to what had occured.

He had never been more wrong in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Treville was still seething was d`Artagnan staggered into the garrison, Porthos   
announcing his presence with a grunt and nod in the direction of the disoriented   
youth who had the Captain in his face in a moment   
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Treville snarled making d`Artagnan   
flinch back and frown in confusion, "Abandoning your post just to get a   
fucking!?"  
"What?" now d`Artagnan was shocked and bewildered, had he been a little more   
with it, he might have even been angry, but right now he was still to addled by   
the herbs forced into him "I did`nt...... I was attacked!", he could feel his   
cheeks blushing at the acusation, not a little by the fact it looked like the   
whole Garrison was wittness to his shame, and Athos was glaring at him in cold   
fury.

"Attacked?" Treville scoffed in disgust "Theres not a mark on you!"   
"Captain I....."  
"Enough!" Treville bellowed summoning Athos, Aramis and Porthos with a snap of   
his fingers "Lock him up!" he snapped "he`ll be flogged at first light!"  
"Flogged!" d`Artagnan cried alarmed and shocked "But I hav`nt done anything!",   
he reared back as Athos was suddenly in his face snarling at him as savagely as   
a wolf!.

"You left your Queen in danger!, she nearly burned to death in your absence!"   
Athos roared at him "And you left your post, not for some reason of duty, but   
for self serving desires!".

Athos anger was perhaps half increased by the thought of d`Artagnan laying with   
another, but he was also furious with the boy for even dreaming of leaving his   
post without good cause, and for now lying about it!  
"I swear to you Athos!" d`Artagnan cried reaching out to grab Athos doublet "I   
saw a light in the woods, I went to investigate and was set upon by Red Guards!"  
"Oh really?" Aramis sneered "Hit you with feathers did they?"  
"They drugged me!" d`Artagnan cried, "I woke up in the bushes half an hour ago   
sick as a dog!"  
"Liar!", Athos pushed d`Artagnan back with such force he fell to the ground   
grazing his hands as Athos loomed over him glaring down at him in what looked to   
be seething hatred  
"It`s bad enough you abandoned your post to see a woman, but to lie to us here   
and now...."  
"Woman?, what woman?" d`Artagnan cried "I don`t know what the hell you`re   
talking about Athos!"  
"Dupis told us everything!" Porthos snarled "How you told him to take your duty   
so you could get laid!, he risked his life to save the Queen and her ladies from   
a fire!, doing Musketeer duty while you were shagging some whore!"  
"I was`nt....he`s lying!", d`Artagnan let out a cry as Athos fist connected with   
his cheek, his sigil ring cutting into his flesh leaving a stream of blood   
running down his cheek   
"Do not besmirch a Noble name and man by your lies you impudent Gascon Whelp!"   
Athos spat "By God I should have known your true character when you first slept   
with my Wife!" looking away in disgust he snapped at Aramis and Porthos   
"Get him out of my sight, he disgusts me!"  
"My Pleasure" Aramis spat, between them he and Porthos manhandled d`Artagnan   
dragging him to the brig and dumping him in the small garrison cell to await his   
flogging in the morning. 

D`Artagnan spent a long and cold night in his cell, his stomach churning and   
head aching as he waited for the morning to come, along with his flogging.

Why?, why would Dupis do this?, what had he ever done to the man?.

That Red Guards would wish to see him humilated and ruined was no surprise, but   
he could not imagine as to why Dupis would wish for the same.

Athos`s seeming disgust with him was cutting him to the quick, making the Gascon   
hurt inside as if he had been run through!.  
Gingerly he touched his cheek was a swollen bruise and scab was formed from   
Athos punch, the blood having dried on his face running down his cheek like   
tears from his eyes.

That Athos and his friends would abandon him so swiftly without even bothering   
to check out his side of the story was painful as his bruised face.  
When Porthos had been accused of Murder, and all the evidence was in fact   
pointing to him having done it, Treville, Aramis, and Athos were ready to   
sacrfice themselves to prove his innocence, where d`Artagnan had been left to   
rot without a second thought it seemed.

Had he been less confused he would have wept bitterly at the unfairness of it   
all, Athos calling him a Gascon Whelp cut to the bone.

He had been painfully aware of his country bred nature since arriving in Paris,   
for Athos to call him on it, to put him down in such away made him feel   
worthless and uncouth, a common as muck nobody beside the gentry and Nobility, a   
Knave deserving spite and scorn.

 

Elsewhere in Paris Athos sat in his apartment drinking steadily from a bottle of   
brandy.

His fist ached from where he had hit d`Artagnan, and his wounded heart throbbed   
with the pain of fresh betrayal.

Why had he thought he could risk opening his heart again to another when his   
Marriage had proved how unwise it was love?.  
He should have known better, he should never have let himself become attached to   
d`Artagnan who had proven just as traitorous and unworthy as his God forsaken   
wife!.

Glancing at the sky he noticed that the sun was on the rise, in a few hours   
d`Artagnan would receive fifty lashes in reprimand for his deriliction of duty.  
Part of Athos wished to be weilding the whip himself!, where the other part   
wanted to shake the Gascon and demand an explanation, could the boys story   
possibly be true?, it was so far fetched, and Dupis had seemed to genuine,   
especially after risking himself to save the Queen, though of course the fire   
had yet to have a cause known.

Groaning Athos ran a hand over his face, at least in a short while d`Artagnan   
would be taught his lesson, maybe after that he would seek to amend himself and   
regain his honour and respect in the regiment.

Dupis rose early, a bright smile on his face, this morning he would see   
d`Artagnan flogged before the whole garrison, and then he would be going before   
the King, no doubt to be commissioned for saving his Queen!, maybe even given a   
medal and gold!.

Taking extra care in his abultions and dressing Dupis left his rooms to attend   
the Whelps whipping.

 

D`Artagnan was taken from his cell by Porthos, his hands bound in front of him,   
his doublet and shirt removed, and he was led to the centre of the courtyard   
where the punisher waited, a Cat of nine tails in his hands.

"Dear God help me!" d`Artagnan whispered swallowing hard at the sight of the   
cruel whip, he stumbled as he was pushed against a beam and bound to it by his   
hands Porthos checking the ropes and nodding to Treville before stepping back to   
rejoin the ranks.

D`Artagnan burried his face into his arms closing his eyes and beginning to pray   
as he heard Treville speak   
"For Dereliction of Duty, for actions unbecoming a Musketeer, for deception and   
bringing shame to the regiment, Charles d`Artagnan is sentenced to no less than   
Fifty lashes" Treville said "Punisher, proceed".

D`Artagnan held his breath clamping his jaw tight and bracing himself for the   
pain.  
However when it came, he could not keep from crying out!, the nine tails lashing   
into his flesh like tongues of flame!, and sinking as deep as blades!.  
He hardly had a chance to catch his breath before the whip hit again!, and again   
and again!.

A constant motion of the whip slicing into his flesh, leaving his blood running   
down his back, to pool into the lowered waist band of his breeches, and then   
puddle at his feet!, the gore collected on the tails spraying in the air as the   
punisher pulled the whip back and lashed out once again!.

He wanted to scream, but could`nt get enough air into his lungs!, instead all he   
could do was sob in agony, as tears ran down his cheeks, his body giving out so   
he was held up by the ropes alone, praying for the torment to be over.

However the whipping stopped after twenty five lashes for the punisher to change   
hands.  
The brief reprieve left d`Artagnan feeling like his flesh was on fire!, every   
inch of his back was throbbing with searing pain!, pain that only increased as   
the lashing began again.

By the time the lashes finished d`Artagnan was on the edge of unconsciousness.  
He was hyperventilating, blood collected in a thick puddle at his feet, his back   
a raw mass of slashed flesh that was oozing with blood.  
He hardly gave sign as he was cut down and dragged to his room to be patched up   
by the garrison medic, (not so much a kindness as practicality, if left   
untreated the wounds would become infected).

"I did`nt think it`d be a cat they`d use" Aramis whispered his tan face pale,   
and cross in his hand "Boy`s hardly enough flesh to take such a beating"  
"He deserved it" Athos whispered, though his voice lacked conviction "He   
abandoned his post putting the Queen in danger"  
"We are sure of that?" Porthos asked looking at his two friends "I know is story   
was far fetched but............if he were lying would`nt he have come up with   
something more reasonable?", Aramis looked away discomforted, looking to where   
d`Artagnan had been taken, "I`m going to help the medic" he said breaking away   
from his friends, he was`nt about to risk d`Artagnan dying of blood loss or   
infection  
"If it is true" Athos said "Then Dupis is a liar, why would he lie?, why   
incriminate d`Artagnan?"  
"I don`t know" Porthos sighed "But perhaps we have acted in haste".

In his room d`Artagnan lay on his bed, tears trickling from his eyes down his   
cheek, his back was patched up, the worst lashes stitched and the rest bound by   
Aramis and the physician.  
He had been given a tincture of poppy syrup to ease the pain, and was told to   
rest until his strength had been regained.

But all d`Artagnan could think of was proving his innocence, of getting justice,   
why Dupis had lied he did`nt know, but one way or another he would prove his   
innocence to all.

Proving his innocence was all d`Artagnan could think of.

Clearing his name, was far more important to him than anything else in the   
world.

Which was what gave him the strength to get up from his bed and dress himself,   
within days of his flogging.  
Still weak, and in need of rest, his body was shaking with the force it was   
taking to stay on his feet,   
He had little apatite, food tasting like ashes and sickening him after only a   
few bites, and wanting to keep a clear head, he avoided wine, drinking only   
water or a little milk.

His first venturing out of his room was depressing to say the least as he was   
greeted with cold looks, glares, and snide remarks   
Should of stayed in Gascony   
Foolish whelp  
Unfitting to be a Musketeer.

These words stung his pride considerably, but not nearly as much as his friends   
seeming continued abandonment of him.

He knew the story he had given sounded far fetched, but after all they had been   
through together was he not worth the benifit of the doubt?.

Treville was no better.

A trip to his office brought another dressing down, so vitiolic that d`Artagnan   
had felt the bitter sting of tears in his eyes, and a sharp pain at the back of   
his throat at the Captains disgust of him, calling him a "Head strong fool", "An   
over sexed adolescent", and the most cutting of all "A disgrace to the regiment,   
and Gascony".

He had been taken off the duty rota at the palace for the forseeable future, and   
would not be taking any missions out of Paris for some time.  
The most he would be trusted with was basic patrols of the streets, and mostly   
night patrols at that, leaving him lacking sunlight and exhausted since sleeping   
during the day was hampered by the garrison training, not that anyone seemed   
interested in training with him on the few occaisions he had tried to join in.

Beating what was left of his pride out of him certainly, which d`Artagnan found   
on the few attempts he made at training, being left with multipul bruises, cuts,   
and scrapes.  
These brutal asults did not help his healing back, reopening several of the   
wounds, which would not heal, forming angry sores that weeped with puss and   
lymph, leaving d`Artagnan`s back constantly painful, and his shirts stained with   
bloody lymph and yellow puss.

The mild infection, which he knew if he left it untreated would become series,   
was hampering his strength, a light fever was always leaving sweat on his brow,   
and a shadowed look about his blood shot eyes, adding to the tremour in his   
hands and limbs as he fought on, trying to swallow down his pain both physical   
and emotional.

Which was not helped by the fact that more than once he had found his bedroom,   
the one place he had considered a refuge at present, had been gone into, his bed   
over turned, mud and horse shit smeared int the sheets, along with his spare   
clothes, the walls written upon in many crude and derogatory names and insults.

Someone had even slashed his treasured light blue cloak, and left the remains   
strewn over his filthy bed, even a carven wooden beaded necklace with a wooden   
horse pendant dangling from it had been defiled.  
It had been a gift from his Father, one of the few things he had to remember him   
by, and had been flung into the fire place and torched, with the mocking words   
left in it`s place on his over turned table saying Just like your Farm.

D`Artagnan had sobbed when he had discovered the remains of this, hardly able to   
believe that anyone could be so cruel, especially a Musketeer.  
Yet even more painful to him, was the sight of Dupis, sporting a brand new   
pauldron, which he was taking every oportunity to show off , and being treated   
like a hero of the Musketeers.

It took every ounce of self restraint to keep d`Artagnan from wringing the   
arrogant lying pricks neck!.  
Instead he chose to bide his time, taking to following Dupis to try and find a   
way, any way to prove his innocence and regain his honour.

It was about two weeks after his flogging that he finally caught Dupis in the   
act.

The new Musketeers was heading back to the garrison after spending a   
considerable amount of time in an Inn, showing off his Pauldron to several   
wenches, with stomachers unlaced to the point of impropriety!.

Cutting down a back ally to avoid the foot traffic and filth on the main road,   
Dupis was conered by five Red Guards, the self same Guards who had attacked   
d`Artagnan.

"Wheres our money Dupis?" one of them snarled "We did what you wanted, and you   
got that polished lump of leather on your shoulder!"  
"And the Kings Favour" another chimed in spitting on the ground   
"You owe us" a third with yellow/black, and missing teeth.

Dupis sighed effecting a bored courtiers air as he regarded the Guards with   
disdane "I will pay you the second half of our arranged fee, when the money from   
my Families estates comes to me" he said "You must be patient".

This apparently was insulting to Red Guards, one of which grabbed him by his   
collar shoving him against the wall   
"We`ve been patient you degenerate sack of shit!" he spat into Dupis face "We`ve   
got you your Commission, made you a beloved of your precious Musketeers!, now   
you will pay us our dues!"  
"After all!" another laughed running a finger over Dupis pauldron "What would   
the Kings say or do if he learned the truth?, or Captain Treville?"  
"Or those Inseparables?" another chuckled pressing closer to Dupis "They`d rip   
you apart I`d wager", shoving off the hands at his collar Dupis looked each   
guard in the eye in turn "I`ll pay you when I get my allowance, stay out of my   
way until then"   
"Maybe you should give us something on account first" their leader said "After   
all, you have gotten alot out of our bargain".

Before Dupis could reply, d`Artagnan`s cover, which had been hiding behind   
discarded crates was disturbed, by a couple and fighting ally cats leaping from   
a sloping roof throwing the crates aside as they skittered off down the ally   
hissing and snarling as they went.

"D`Artagnan!" Dupis cried, the red gaurds immediately drew their swords ignoring   
Dupis as he backed away, not keen to get involved in fighting d`Artagnan who   
despite being out numbered five to one was preparing himself to fight.

As the sound of steel against steel hit the air, Dupis turned on his heel and   
ran, racing down the ally and out into the street, continuing on down the road   
until he slamed straight into a couple of other Musketeers, on of which caught   
him about the waist with a laugh   
"Easy lad!, whats ye rush!?" he asked patting his shoulder   
"Y`look like yer tryin` t`escape the Devils own minions!" his friend laughed   
"I`m keen to get back to garrison" Dupis stammered glancing over his shoulder,   
thankful that the sound of sword fighting had`nt echoed this far   
"Oh aye?, forgot t`pay a wench did yer?" the first chortled slapping his back   
and making Dupis clench his teeth and force a smile   
"I`ll bid you goodnight gentlemen" he said stepping past them and hoping that   
the red guards would make short work of d`Artagnan, and with any luck get   
themselves killed in the process!.

 

D`Artagnan had managed to hold his own for a while, beating back the Red Guards,   
ducking and parrying their blows, and using every dirty trick he had been taught   
by Porthos, he managed to disarm on of them men and knock another to the ground,   
delivering a neat thrust to the shoulder of a third, leaving just two left which   
he parried with both his maine gauche and sword.

However with his attention upon these two, and his reflexes slowed by his   
fatigue and fever, he had forgotten about the man he had knocked to the ground,   
who rose and lunged with a savage roar, pushing d`Artagnan forward face first   
into the wall with a sickening thud, two teeth were knocked out of his mouth on   
the impact, and bright white pain sliced through d`Artagnan`s head, his legs   
going out from under him as he fell backwards onto the ground the back of his   
skill hitting with the same cracking of bone rendering him unconscious with   
blood trickling from out of an ear.

The Red Guards however did not leave it here.

Now having d`Artagnan had their mercy they set upon him worse than common   
drunks, kicking, punching, and beating his defenceless body, until he was left   
in a pool of his own blood, his broken body laying there, awaiting discovery.


	4. Chapter 4

It had not been until well into the following morning that d`Artagnan`s body had   
been discovered.

His absence at Muster had been noted, several comments about his worth mumbled   
through the ranks, before Treville dissmissed the men about their duties.

It was one of these Patrols which discovered d`Artagnan laying as he had been   
left, blood congealed about him, his face swollen so much it was nearly   
unrecognisable!, and his head badly wounded.

Treville was in his office with Athos going through monthly reviews of paper   
work, when Porthos burst into the room, his face ashen and eyes wild   
"What is it?" Treville asked knowing there would be good reason for Porthos   
bursting in unannounced   
"It`s d`Art" Porthos said "He`s..................he was....."  
"What?" Athos demanded rising so fast his stool fell over   
"He`s hurt, bad" Porthos replied his voice hitching "Mis and the Physician are   
with him now, he`s.................he..." Porthos did`nt have to continue as   
both Treville and Athos were already moving to the door.

Aramis was in tears as he helped the physician treat and dress d`Artagnan`s   
wounds, the sight of his young friend so badly beaten was breaking his heart,   
that by the coldness of his skin, and the congealing of the blood about his   
body, he must have lain in the filthy ally all night, only to be found by   
passing Musketeers, not by friends, who should have been searching for him, hell   
should have been with him in the first place!.

Once they had d`Artagnan settled into his bed, his body propped up on pillows,   
rather than flat on his back, to help his breathing and make sure he would not   
choke should he vomit, they left to go and speak to the Captain, and awaiting   
Musketeers.

"How is he?" Athos demanded as soon as they wer eout of the door, Treville and   
Porthos at his side in a moment   
"He`s.....he......" Aramis`s face crumpled and tears began to roll down his   
cheeks, he stiffled his sobs into his fist unable to speak   
"It`s not good" the physician said taking over for Aramis, and stepping aside as   
Porthos went to comfort his friend, letting his bury his face in his large chest   
"He`s been very baddly beaten" the physician said "Has suffered multipul   
injuries, his left hand has all but one finger and thumb broken, and his radius   
in two places, one of which pierced the skin and needed to be forced back inside   
his flesh", the physician paused at the wince from both Captain and Athos   
"His right Ulner was also broken, left shoulder dislocated, collar bone broken,   
along with ten ribs!, severe bruising, perhaps even hair line fractures to his   
pelvis, and a dislocated knee, also his back has become infected, several ulcers   
having formed, and will take a great deal of treatment to heal, however..." the   
Physician paused sucking in his breath and biting his bottom lip   
"What else?" Athos whispered "What else is wrong?"  
"His head" the physician replied with a heavy sigh "I`m afraid he has suffered   
significant trauma to both the front and back of his skull resulting in an   
internal bleed, a bleed in his brain....".

The men looked amongst themselves each fearing the words of the physician "What"   
Treville paused clearing his throat "What does that mean exactly?" he asked   
"It means..........he............." The Physician drew a deep breath to steady   
himself meeting Treville`s gaze "I`m sorry sir, but d`Artagnan is in a coma, and   
at present I do not believe he will ever come out of it".

 

Treville was seething, the pulse at his temples was beating so rapidly it looked   
like the blue veins were about the pop out of his skin!.  
His teeth was also bared like a wolf about to savagely rip apart some prey, not   
to mention the way his battle worn hands clenching and unclenched into fists as   
he stalked before the gathered men at attention.

"I have seen some deplorable things in my time, believe me" Treville growled as   
he paced before the ranks of Musketeers looking them over, his lips curling back   
in disgust   
"I have seen men torn apart on the battle field, their guts strewn behind them   
like banners at a party!, I have seen men hacked to pieces even as they lay   
dying on the ground!, I`ve seen men have the back of their skulls blown out by   
musket balls and worn the remains of their heads on my face!" Treville roared,   
letting the men grimance over the images he portraied   
"I have seen women pinned down and raped by a dozen brutes!, let torn and   
bleeding their lives out once the bastards have finshed with her body!, and I   
have killed such men, I have fought soldiers and mercenaries in the service of   
despots!, I have under gone torture in the service of my King, I have done all   
that, but I have never, never! been so disgusted in my life as I am today".

The Musketeers shifted looking at one another out of the corner of their eyes,   
wondering whom the Captains words were for, and why he was so furious  
"A brother in arms, a fine warrior, a Musketeer was beaten nearly to death last   
night" Treville said "That Musketeer had under gone punishment of late, that he   
bore, and has continued his service, and yet, I find that he has been further   
punished by those whom are meant to be his comrades in arms, his friends, his   
Brothers", Treville spat out the words glared hard at the men before him "How do   
any of you here think you are worthy to judge the punishment of one of your   
compatriots?, think that you are set above him and may deliver your own brands   
of justice upon him?", Treville snorted looking sickened and revolted "It is bad   
enough that you would take it into your heads that you are so high and mighty   
that you might be rightous in your actions, but the actions taken against him   
are nothing short of dishonourable and worth that of the Red Guards!".

Now the Musketeers began to protest, shaking their heads, and crying out their   
innocence until Treville bellowed at them into silence once more.  
"Charles D`Artagnan has been severely beaten, he lays now in a coma, one which   
he might never recover from" Treville said his eyes boring into each and every   
Musketeer "If this were not bad enough, on taking him to his rooms, it has been   
discovered that he has been suffering bullying and damage to what little   
property he owns, and this damage done not by an enemy, but by his own   
Brothers!" Treville`s voice was rising again like the tide surging against the   
rocks in a storm!  
"His room has been desercrated, his clothes, torn and soiled, and what I am told   
was a last gift from his late father, a necklace of wood, had been destroyed!",   
his eyes narrowing and top lip pulled back in fury Treville finished his   
dressing down of his men "I want to know whom was responsable for these crimes,   
I want them to come to me themselves and own up to their actions, to show that   
they may have a little honour in their hearts!, and I warn you all, if I have to   
find them myself, I will be far less lenient in their punishment, and as for   
those that attacked our Brother, I want them found and brought before me alive,   
I care not for their conditions, only that they still draw breath long enough to   
hung by his Majesty`s justice!, Dismissed!".

With that Treville turned and marched up the steps to his office slamming the   
door so hard behind him the wood cracked!, leaving the Musketeers looking at one   
another ashamed, and not just a little worried at what the Captain would have in   
store for them.  
Dupis was quaking inside, fearing what would happen if his involvment became   
known, if the red guards responsable were found and questioned them he would be   
found out for they would not hold their tongues to save his skin.  
Also if by chance d`Artagnan were to awaken and be cognizent then all would be   
revealed, after his brutal treatment everyone would be prepared to believe him   
and Dupis would be torn apart by the Musketeers, let alone what the King would   
do when it was revealed that he had put the Queen in danger in order to win a   
Commission.

The Red Guards were not an especial worry though, Dupis figured it unlikely they   
would be discovered, and perhaps if he paid them extra when his money came from   
his Father he would be able to make sure they kept their silences, d`Artagnan   
however, he had to be silenced once and for all.

Dupis had never killed a man that was true, he had not been in battle, or any   
conflict greater than training, he also knew that were he to take on d`Artagnan   
on a battle field he would loose, but with the Gascon unconscious, it would not   
be difficult to end his life, in fact considering his condition, it might even   
be a blessing.

As Aramis gently held d`Artagnan`s head back, Athos spooned beef broth into the   
boys mouth, while Porthos wiped his chin with a cloth for what escaped.  
It was`nt much but it would give him some nourishment.

Gentle as a Mother with an ailing child, the three friends tended d`Artagnan,   
first washing every inch of his body, and changing his soiled underwear, and   
cleaning him up before dressing him again into another night shirt and laying   
him back down in his bed to feed him slowly and carefully so he would`nt choke   
on the broth.

"We could give him a bath later" Porthos suggested "he likes bathing", this   
brought a sad smile onto the faces of Athos and Aramis, both of whom recalled   
the fun d`Artagnan could find in taking a bath in the garrison bath house, water   
fights, splashing contests, and running up behind unsuspecting Musketeers and   
dunking them whether they wanted it or not!.

"If one of us gets in behind him and holds him up it`ll be alright" Athos said   
feeding d`Artagnan the last of the soup "It might even do him some good, a long   
warm bath"  
"It`ll certainly ease any cramped muscles" Aramis agreed as he and Porthos lay   
d`Artagnan back down and smoothed the covers over him "We`ll need to turn him on   
his belly in a few hours, to long on his back will cause bed sores, and his back   
needs to heal"  
"How is it?" Athos asked setting the bowl outside to be collected by Serge  
"Nasty" Aramis replied "There`s a bad infection settled in, if it spreads into   
his blood or his lungs......." he did`nt finish the statement, there was no   
need, both Athos and Porthos knew that infection in the lungs or blood meant   
death, and right now, looking at d`Artagnan`s swollen black and blue face it was   
all to easy to contemplate his death.

"We need to find out who did this" Porthos said smoothing back what was left of   
d`Artagnan`s hair, much of it had been shaved when Aramis had stitched his head,   
the messy style made him look like a street urchin, a boy of perhaps twelve   
years, not a man of twenty   
"I swear" Porthos breathed, his voice low and dangerous "I`ll make `em wish   
they`d never been born!"  
"That goes for all of us" Aramis agreed glancing to Athos who had sat down at   
the foot of d`Artagnan`s bed, and looked to be retreating into a brooding   
silence.

Exchanging a glance with Porthos, Aramis went and put a hand on Athos shoulder   
"This was not your fault" he said "You did not do this to d`Artagnan"  
"I did not stop it either" Athos grunted staring at the sleeping form of his   
protege in the bed "He was alone, as he has been for weeks, That my dear Aramis   
is my fault"  
"He`ll be alright" Porthos said "he`s young, he`s strong!, he`s..."  
"He`s in a coma!" Athos exploded turning a seething expression on Porthos "How   
will he be alright?, you heard the Doctor!, he`s not going to recover!, and if   
by some small chance he does then he`s likely to be brain damaged!, be a shadow   
of who and what he was!, How is that possibly alright!?".

Porthos looked down at his feet, sucking in his lips and biting on them as   
Aramis placed a hand on Athos shoulder once more   
"We have to hope for the best" he said flinching back as Athos wirled on him   
"What is the Best?" he spat "That he dies quickly without suffering?, that he   
goes to the grave without us ever having a chance to make amends?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Wel it would be better for him than to spend his life as a vegtable!, or some   
half crippled idiot dependent on others!, is that what you`d want for him?"   
Athos shouted "Because I tell you now I would rather kill him myself than see   
him in such a state!"  
"Athos! for God sake!"  
"It`s only been one day Athos" Aramis said "You need to give him time, he may   
pull through without any complications"  
"And he may not" Athos said his face screwed up with hatred and anger "He may   
die, and if that happens I will never forgive myself".

 

As d`Artagnan lay in the bed on his front, his head on one side, breathing   
evenly through his slightly parted lips.  
Athos sat in the chair beside the bed, reading from a book of poetry, ignoring   
the sounds coming from the garrison, and the streets outside, instead focusing   
on the words written by the English poet Thomas Wyatt most likely for Anne   
Boleyn when he had been forced to set aside his love for her and watch her be   
wed and killed by Henry VIII.

And wilt though leave me thus?  
say nay!, say nay!for shame!  
To save thee from the blame!  
of all my grief and grame!  
and wilt thou leave me thus   
Say nay!, say nay!.

And wilt thou leave me thus?  
that hath loved thee for so long  
in wealth and woe among?  
and is thy heart so strong  
as for to leave me thus?  
say nay!, say nay!.

And wilt thou leave me thus?  
that hath given thee my heart?  
never for to depart  
nother for pain nore smart?  
and wilt thou leave me thus?  
say nay!, say nay!

And wilt thou leave me thus?  
and have no more pity  
of him that loveth thee?  
alas thy cruelty!  
and wilt thou leave me thus?  
Say nay!, say Nay!.

Athos finished the sonnet with a sigh, looking down at d`Artagnan`s unmoving   
form, wishing so for some sign that the boy had heard him, was still there, and   
had not departed this life, leaving only his shell of a body behind.

Taking d`Artagnan`s hand Athos pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles "And wilt   
thou leave me thus?" he asked "Heartsore, and wretched for all the wrongs I have   
done to you, and be unable to repent for my sins?", his voice quavered, and his   
breath became caught in his throat as he fought past the tears that were   
building in his eyes making them dazzle and sting   
"And wilt thou leave me thus?" he whispered thickly "Forever hoping and wishing   
for what could have been?, what we could have been?".

Tears began to streak slowly down his cheeks to settle into his beared, with a   
sigh Athos bowed his head and held d`Artagnan`s hand to his forehead, as if he   
were a sinner receiving absalution from a priest   
"Don`t go" he begged "Please don`t go!, don`t leave me!, I know I have no right   
or reason to ask anything of you, that I have done you great wrongs, but I can   
not bear to face this life without you!, I.............." Athos broke off   
screwing up his face in deep distress sobs racking his body as he clung to   
d`Artagnan`s hand   
"I love you!" he whispered in a voice that was hardly audiable but once the   
words were spoken they came out in a rush, "I love you so much!, I never thought   
to love again, thought my heart was to broken to ever be repared, but you!, you   
came into my life!, you made me want to live again!, made me feel love again!",   
taking a deep breath and wiping his nose on his sleeve, Athos looked up at the   
sleeping face of d`Artagnan, reaching out to stroke his bruised cheek   
"Please!" he begged "Please!, if you can hear me, if any part of you can hear   
me, then come back to me!, come back and I swear I will make up everthing that I   
have done to you!, I will prove myself worthy to be your friend again, and if at   
all possible, your lover".

 

Treville glared at the two Musketeers before him, who were hanging their heads   
in shame, having confessed to being amongst those who had been bullying   
d`Artagnan, they were all slowly but surely making their way to Treville`s   
office, in a slow and sorry walk of shame to confess their sins to the Captain.

If it had only been one or two men then the Captain would have ordered them to   
be flogged for their actions, but as it was he could not afford to have that   
many men out of commission, especially when he wanted them searching for those   
who had done this to d`Artagnan.  
The inseparables were also doing so, but none of them wanted to be parted long   
from d`Artagnan, insisting on caring for him themselves, Athos especially   
refused to leave his protege`s side for any length of time, only going when   
forced so he would wash and change his shirt and take some food before returning   
to d`Artagnan`s side.

Running a hand through his thinning hair Treville sighed as he regauded the men   
before him   
"You will make restitution to d`Artagnan for his damaged property" he ordered   
"You will be docked a months wages, and be restricted to the garrison save for   
duty", he would dearly have liked to have given them more punishment, but he   
could not do so at present, he needed his corps all able bodied not suffering   
lashes,   
"You can also think up suitable appologies for d`Artagnan, if and when he should   
awaken"  
"Has there been no change then Captain?" one of the men asked, his ginger   
bearded mouth turned down in concern,   
"None" Treville replied   
"What do the Doctors say?" the second Musketeer asked "Is`nt there anything they   
can do?".

Treville sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a seat at his desk,   
and looking at the men before him with a weary and worried expression   
"Apparently they can do nothing, head injuries are beyond anyones skill to heal,   
even the Turks and Moors", despite the recent actions, the two Musketeers looked   
more than horrified dropping their heads in shame   
"If only we`d have heard the attack" one of the muttered getting Treville`s   
attention   
"What?" he barked  
"We were on duty that night sir, patrol in that area, we must have walked past   
the alley before or after the assult took place"   
"Did`nt Dupis seen anything sir?" the second Musketeer asked "He was running   
from that direction"  
"Dupis?", a horrible twist of suspicion blossomed in Treville`s stomach at this   
information   
"Aye, he was in a hurry to get back to the garrison, or so he said" the   
Musketeer replied "Might he have seen something?"  
"Perhaps" Treville muttered "I will certainly look into it", with that he   
dismissed the men sinking back in his chair wondering what to make of this

 

He had never been a man to believe in coinsidences,  
and it did seem rather convenient, Dupis had been the one to bring shame of   
d`Artagnan, and to be seen so close to where the boy had been assulted, was it   
really innocent?, and if so why was he running?, a knock on his door disturbed   
from his thoughts   
"Entre" he called giving a slight smile when Aramis and Porthos came in   
"Any success in find who was responsible?"  
"Five Red Guards were seen vacating the vicinity about the time of the attack,   
or there abouts" Porthos replied "Granted the denizens of said vicinity were   
drunks and whores!, but they`d easily recall a group of Red Guards"  
"I do not suppose they can remember anything other than the uniforms?" Treville   
asked "Faces, scars, moles?, anything that might help idenify who they were?"  
"Not really" Aramis sighed taking off his hat and finger combing his hair "Any   
other news?"  
"Ah, perhaps" Treville said "Dupis might know something, even if it has`nt   
occured to him, where is he?"  
"Dupis?" Porthos asked "he was heading to d`Artagnan`s room last I saw him".


	5. Chapter 5

Athos was snoring in the chair beside d`Artagnan`s bed, his neck at such an   
angle he was certain to be in agony when he awoke.

Dupis stole into the room as slightly as he could, not wanting to make the other   
man.

D`Artagnan was laying on his back once more, still unconscious, and vulnerable.  
His face was less swollen, but mottled in purples, blues, and reds, his head   
bandaged and hair shaved from where his scalp had been stitched by the elegant   
hand of Aramis.

Was there really any chance he would awaken from this?, Dupis doubted it as he   
looked at the Gascon, but then, he could not afford to take the chance.

"It`ll be a blessing" he whispered to himself, making his shaking limbs cross   
the floor, checking once more that Athos was asleep despite the snores coming   
from him.  
Holding out a hand slowly, ever so slowly Dupis lowered his hand to cover   
d`Artagnan`s mouth and nose cutting off his air supply.

Despite being in a coma, d`Artagnan`s natural survivial instincts cut in as soon   
as his air was cut off, and he began to move his head, twisting and turning to   
try and clear his mouth or nose and be able to take a breath!.  
Distressed moans began to escape his muffled mouth, and tears roll down his   
bruised cheeks as Dupis held on, his heart pounding in fear and sweat trickling   
down his back as he kept firm grip on d`Artagnan, pressed down harder and   
feeling the boys nose which had been damaged in the assult, shift and break,   
coating his hand in blood!.

Gagging Dupis bent double his grip slipping and his bladder releasing in horror   
at the blood seeping through his fingers and the gargling noises coming from   
d`Artagnan   
"Come on!" he hissed not having expected this to have taken so long! "Just   
die!".

As the words left his mouth the door burst open as Aramis and Porthos burst in   
startling Athos awake and catching Dupis right in the act.

"MURDERER!" Athos roared drawing his sword as Dupis fell back from the bed and   
scuttled across the floor on his arse his breeches piss wet and leaving a trail   
behind him   
"You dare lay a hand on him!" Athos bellowed "Damn you to hell!",  
he raised his sword ready to strike as Aramis shouted out from his position   
beside d`Artagnan, who he was checking over, making sure his air way was clear   
and mopping the blood from his face.

"Don`!" he cried not wanting to see his friend damage his own honour for the   
likes of Dupis,

"Athos no!", Porthos grabbed Athos`s wrists holding him back from slaying the   
coward who was shaking and sobbing and begging   
"He ai`nt worth it" Porthos said "Let the Captain have him"  
"He tried to kill d`Artagnan!" Athos snarled "He tried to smother him!"  
"And he`ll pay for it!" Porthos said holding Athos firm "We still need to know   
who did this to him, and I`m willing t`bet that sack of shit knows who did it".

Athos looked like he would argue, his body still rigid and muscles straining to   
finish the traitor, however after a moment he lowered his arms and resheethed   
his blade   
"Thankyouthankyou!" Dupis babbled looking up at Porthos with relief on his face,   
relief that was short lived when Porthos meaty fist smashed into his face   
shattering his nose and knocking out his front teeth!.

Dupis made a noise like a wounded child, and a foul stench hit the air, the   
staining on his breeches growing as he voided his bowel along with his bladder  
"Dear God!" Aramis spat in revulsion "Get him out of here!"  
"My pleasure!" Porthos sneered grabbing the wilting blubbering oaf by his left   
arm which he twisted behind his back in a grip that dislocated his elbow! making   
Dupis howl in pain "Shut it!, or there`ll be more where that came from!" Porthos   
snarled shoving the man forward "We`re going to have a nice chat with the   
Captain, and then the King, and then" Porthos yanked Dupis back and breathed   
into his ear letting his splittle fly into the mans flesh "Then, you`ll be   
thrown in the chaterlat before you get hung!".

"Bastard!" Aramis cursed as he wiped the blood gently from d`Artagnan`s face   
"Is he alright?" Athos asked looking the boy over, looking for signs that he was   
hurt more  
"His nose is fractured" Aramis replied, gently he peeling back one of   
d`Artagnan`s eye lids to take a look at the brown eyes that had been shut for   
far too long, "He has some petechial hemorrhage" he said noting the broken veins   
in d`Artagnan`s eyes leaving them blood shot and reddened  
"Will this have further effect on him?" Athos whispered fearing the further   
damage that might have been done to d`Artagnan, Aramis looked up at him, his   
face telling Athos all he needed to know, that there was no way of knowing.

Treville rose an eyebrow as his office door was booted open, a not unfammiliar   
occurance in the garrison!, however he was on his feet in a moment as Porthos   
dragged in a filthy and stinking Dupis  
"Whats this?" he demanded   
"Our traitor" Porthos declared kicking Dupis in the side "Little bastard was   
trying to smother d`Artagnan!, we caught him in the act"  
"What?", Treville looked like he had been punched in the stomach, his usually   
reserved face expression complete shock at this   
"Captain!" Dupis babbled his mouth swollen and bloody "I swear I`ll make it   
worth your while if you help me!".

Those were absalutely the wrong words to say, as Treville was like an enraged   
tiger!, he had Dupis by the collar and was body slamming the man back into the   
wall of his office and holding him there getting right into his face

"You pathetic worthless coward!" he spat, his voice seeming all the more   
terrifing for the fact he was not shouting, but speaking a low voice that   
sounded like gravel being over turned "You dare try to bribe me!, the Kings   
Captain of the Musketeers!, after attacking one our own?, well let me tell you   
hear and now!, you will held fully accountable for you actions, both in this,   
and in everything else involving d`Artagnan`s attack both in the ally, and at   
the palace"

Pushing Dupis harder against the wall he bared his teeth spitting into the mans   
face "And you will tell his Majesty the truth of all these events and your   
involvment in them, tell him exactly what occured that took d`Artagnan away from   
duty and why one the palace tents should go up in flames for no apparent reason"   
"No, No please no" Dupis began to beg "Please I...........never hurt the Queen,   
never!, I just.............I deserved to be a Musketeer!, I should be one!, and   
I.....Just"  
"No one cares what you "just" Porthos snapped pulling Dupis to his feet "You can   
explain it all to the King, and we`ll see what he will do with you". 

While Porthos and Treville took a sniviling Dupis to the Palace, having given   
him a change of clothes and washed him up so he was`nt going to stink the place   
out and revolt the King anymore than was nessasery, Aramis sat beside   
d`Artagnan`s bed, his rosary in his hands which he was moving through his   
fingers in a familiar pattern as he would if he were praying.

Yet he was not praying

He was trying to keep from crying, and some how having something in his hands to   
fiddle with always helped with that.

Looking at the battered broken form of his young friend laying in the bed was   
hard enough, but looking about the barren, stained, and desecrated bedroom.

True d`Artagnan had never had much in the way of possessions.

Since his farm had been destroyed by Lebarage, all he had owned was the few   
possessions he had brought with him to Paris over a year ago when he had   
expected it to be a brief trip to place a petition before the King with his   
Father.

Two doublets, a leather jerkin, three shirts, two pairs of breeches, and two   
pairs of under pants, a single pair of boots, and a patched worn cloak.

Since joining the Musketeers he had gained a third doublet, and two more cloaks   
along with his Pauldron.

Now he had only his new doublet, and dark blue cloak, a single shirt and single   
pair or breeches remaining since the rest of his clothing had been destroyed by   
his fellow Musketeers.

Aramis was sickened by cruelty of his fellow Musketeers, the harsh words written   
on the walls were bad enough, but the shredding and soiling of d`Artagnan`s   
bedding, and clothes, the burning of his most treasured item, his necklace, that   
made Aramis`s heart burn with pain and a healthy dose of guilt.

Aramis felt very guilty about what d`Artagnan had suffered, and had suffered it   
alone, at the hands of those he should have been able to trust the most made it   
even worse.  
That he, Athos, and Porthos had immediately abandoned d`Artagnan, accused and   
punished him when he was a victim not a villan made Aramis chastise himself, had   
he been inclined he would have started wearing a hair shirt and flogged himself   
as some of the more extreame Catholics did.

However as a Musketeer he could not afford to harm himself when he might be   
called to duty at any moment, and as a Man, he did not believe that God required   
such punishments, would rather people atoned through other means, made amends by   
acts of compassion and Kindness, not self abuse.

But would Kindness be enough to atone for this?.

Pressing his hands together Aramis closed his eyes and bowed his head   
"Hail Mary full of Grace, mother of mercy, Mother of God" he whispered "Please   
help your sinful unworthy Son", he sniffed as he felt a tear roll down his cheek   
"Show me how I can atone, show me how I may make amends for what I have done"

On the bed, unobserved by Aramis, d`Artagnan`s unbandaged hand twitched, his   
fingers flicking and then falling still once more.

 

Porthos could not supress his grin when the King, a man known for being   
childish, and self centered, rose from his throne, and punched Dupis soundly in   
the jaw sending the pathetic coward spilling across the floor!.

"How dare you!" Louis snarled glaring down at the sobbing Dupis "You put my   
Queen, my unborn Son in danger!, you risked their lives for your own ends!"  
Dupis shook his head sobbing into his hands babbling incoherantly   
"You have brought dishonour to the Musketeers!, to your own name and family!"   
Louis spat   
"You tried to have a good man ruined so you could take his place!, you exploited   
the honour that was bestowed upon you by myself and Captain Treville in allowing   
you to guard my Queen and her ladies!, you put them in mortal danger to try and   
make yourself into a hero!, and had a man attacked, and berated for crimes he   
had not comitted", the King was becoming quite red in the face, his fists balled   
and body shaking with indignation, his anger had grown increamentaly by the   
confession of Dupis and Treville`s report, the Cardinal had not yet been called   
for, but he soon would be, and the five red guards  
Benoit  
La Roche  
Masson  
Beaufort  
Descarte  
Would be rounded up and escorted to the Chaterlat.

Part of Porthos wanted to be there to see them thrown into the cells, and left   
to await their execussions, either by the rope of a firing squad depending on   
his Majesty`s mood, though he did hope it was a firing squad and they missfired,   
hiting their guts and leaving them to bleed out slowly and in agony!, Porthos   
really wanted to get back to the garrison.

He was slowly but surely carving a new necklace for d`Artagnan, it would contain   
another horse, but the horse would be part of the wooden beaded chain, the   
pendant would be a fluer de lis, the symbol of the French Royalty, of the   
Musketeers.  
Porthos could not think of someone more worthy to wear the fluer de lis, to be a   
Musketeer.

D`Artagnan had grown so much over the last year, he had changed from the rough   
hewn farm boy, into a warrior.  
He was no longer a mere boy, despite the names that Porthos, Athos and Aramis   
called him, Pup, Whelp, Brat, Child, and Infant!, he had become a strong and   
decisive young man, who was destined to be a great man.

If he was given the chance.

It was not just Dupis, or people like him, whom had threatened d`Artagnan, but   
themselves aswell.  
Porthos had grown up with nothing but the clothes on his back and the blade at   
his hip.  
What few possessions he had acumulated over the years he held more precious than   
all the jewels in the royal vault.

He knew d`Artagnan had lost everything but the few meagere belongings he had in   
Paris, to that unmourned bastard Lebarage, and now those few possessions were   
taken from him awell, and not by an enemy, but by his own brothers, men who   
should have known better, should have stood by him no matter what, instead they   
had turned their back on him and bullied him mercilessly, ultimately leading to   
him being beaten half to death in an allyway and left vegetating in a coma.

Porthos wanted to be hopeful, wanted to believe that d`Artagnan would come out   
of his coma whole and hale.  
But he did not see how it could be.  
Head injuries like the one d`Artagnan had suffered did untold damage to the   
brain, changing a man completely from who he was, into something unrecognisable,   
sometimes leaving him as nothing more than a breathing pile of flesh, staring   
vacantly at a wall, needing to be fed and changed like an infant, all dreams,   
ambitions, and hopes for life taken away from them, nothing of the person they   
were remaining.

Porthos hated himself for it, but he had to agree with Athos, if that became   
d`Artagnan`s fate, heavon forbid, then he would not let the boy stay like that   
for very long, even if it meant he swung from a rope himself.

As a pair of Red Guards dragged the disgraced Dupis away to the Chaterlet to   
await his execution, Louis turned to Treville  
"It seems we have done a great wrong by d`Artagnan Captain" he said   
"Indeed Sire" Treville replied, inwardly berating and cursing himself for his   
actions in this, for how he had treated d`Artagnan, ordering his flogging, and   
punishing him when the lad had done nothing wrong   
"He should be given restitution for what he has suffered" the King said "When he   
is well he is to come before me, and he shall be rewarded for his loyalty and   
bravery"  
"If he gets well" Treville said his eyes downcast and sorrowful   
"The Doctors do not believe he will?" Queen Anne asked from her throne, her hand   
loosely cupping her belly   
"It is..................there has been not improvement your Majesty" Treville   
replied "And the longer his condition remains like this......well the less   
likely it is he will recover".

Anne bowed her head, her face expressing her distress at this, Louis too looked   
distraught   
"Well there must be something that can be done!" he exclaimed "Have my   
physicians treat him!, heavons knows they charge enough for their services!,   
they must have skill enough to cure him!"  
"Pray God that is so" Treville agreed seeing no reason to argue with the king,   
even though he doubted that any physician however skilled could do anything for   
d`Artagnan   
"I`ll have the Cardinal say masses aswell" Louis decreed "God shall have the   
prayers of every man in Paris for d`Artagnan`s recovery, and by his good Grace,   
our Musketeer shall recover".

 

Ten Musketeers gathered around the dining tables in the garrison, a large sum of   
Sous and livre laid on the table before them   
"We`re agreed then?" Reynard, one of the twins said "We pool out resorces to   
make amends?"  
"Every sous, and the shirt of my back if nessasery" Beaumonte said spitting to   
the side and rubbing his jaw where a rotten tooth was hurting and he had yet to   
have removed my the drawer.

These ten were the culprits who had been bullying d`Artagnan, and were now keen   
to make amends for their actions, pooling all their money to replace the items   
they had destroyed, and to by gifts for d`Artagnan.  
A hamper of food being the best suggestion they could agree on, while food from   
Gascony such as peaches, and aubergines would be in the hamper, it would also be   
brimming with choice cuts of meats, spiced, sauted, and roasted, costly cheeses   
from all over France and Holland, even some from England.  
Breads, and pasties, both sweet and savory, fruits, nuts, and sweets.

They were also going to replace evey item that had been damaged or destroyed,   
and, if given permission by the Captain, re-paint the walls of d`Artagnan`s room   
while he slept.  
One of them, Ancel was quite a skilled artist, and had the fancy of painting a   
mural on the walls of d`Artagnan`s room, of Gascony, wide open fields, clear   
blue skies, and a warm bright sun shining down.   
They could not replace d`Artagnan`s farm, but perhaps they could make up for   
what they had done themselves, and give d`Artagnan something pleasent to wake up   
to.

To say the Cardinal was unimpressed to have five of his Red Guards arrested and   
executed for attempted murder of a Musketeer, conspiring to place the Queens   
person in danger, and aiding and abetting a traitor to the crown.   
But what really irritated him, was the King comanding him to have special masses   
said for d`Artagnan`s recovery!, and he was to conduct them!.

Had Treville not been so worried about d`Artagnan, and so angry at himself for   
his own role in the Gascons injuries, then he would have laughed at the   
expression on the Cardinals face, which had been bitter to say the least!.

His bow to the King as he left the presence chamber was just on the side of   
curtious enough to be safe!, but the fury in his eyes and the clenching of his   
teeth told of how furious he was to be doing this!.

As he had decreed, all five of the Kings physicians came to the garrison to   
attend on d`Artagnan.

They stripped his body from head to foot, taking off all the bandages to examin   
the wounds, which were healing nicely.  
The infection in his lash wounds was receeding, and the welts starting to heal,   
though they would certainly scar.

Aramis and the Musketeer medic were forced to watch as their patient was poked   
and prodded by men with no more idea of how to help d`Artagnan than they had,   
the only difference was that they were being paid more by the King.

One of the Doctors suggested that feeding him emetics would be the best option!,   
as the intense vomiting would rouse him from his dangerous sleep.

True enough d`Artagnan was forced to drink mustard and castar oil, which brought   
on a bought of violent sickness, in which his body expelled what little food it   
had in it`s system until he bringing up nothing but yellow bile tinged with   
blood from where the veins in his throat had burst from the force of the   
vomiting.

When this failed to rouse him from his coma, another decided to try enemas and   
cupping!, forcing a pint of warm soapy water up inside d`Artagnan`s body, and   
then having it released into a waiting bucket.  
When they were sure his entire bowels were voided, he was laid on his front and   
his still tender back was cupped to draw anymore toxins from his body!.

Bleeding him was another method they tried, cutting into d`Artagnan`s veins and   
bleeding him of at least two pints of blood before Aramis`s loud complaints   
finally ceased their activity.  
All this achieved was another wound on the Gascons body, and a weaker system   
thanks to the blood loss.

Sticking pins into his hands and feet did prove that he still autonomic reflexes   
as his appendaged moved away when stimulated, but this did not bring him round   
from the coma, the final suggestion, which ahd both Aramis and the Medic   
throwing the Physicians out, was to cut holes in d`Artagnan`s head and place   
leeches over the exposed tishues to eat away any toxins in his skull!.

While the proceedur itself would surely kill him, there was no reason to think   
that he would gain anything from having leeches in his head!.  
Aramis suffered several nightmares at the thought of having leeches in his   
brain!, waking in a cold sweat and shaking like a leaf at the horror of it.

The King was disheartened by the news that his physicians could not help   
d`Artagnan, and decreed that the Gascon be compensated for the loss of his farm,   
the money to be used to pay for his long term care should the worse happen and   
he not recover.

As day turned into weeks, and then the weeks a month, hope was starting to slip   
away from everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Athos continued his bedside vigil, only leaving when forced to by others.

He had sat in the room by d`Artagnan`s bed, and watched as the room was painted   
by Ancel.  
Vast green fields soon came to life on the walls, tall trees with thick boughs   
flourishing with leaves, and birds nesting in them, or taking flight across the   
clear blue sky he painted.

Hedge rows and sheep filled the fields, vinyards, and orchards, all blooming   
with fruit were decorating d`Artagnan`s room, turning into a complete scene of   
Gascony.

His closets too were refilled, more than they had been before.

He had five new shirts, in white, grey, light blue, dark blue, and black.  
Two new jerkins, one in brown leather, the other the light blue jerkin worn by   
Musketeers.  
Two new pairs of breeches, in charcoal grey leather, and mahogany leather, and a   
new doublet in mocha brown, with fine embroidery at the shoulders and neckline.

Porthos had carved a new necklace for him, which was waiting on d`Artagnan`s   
bedside cabinate for him to see it and wear it.

A hamper brimming with food and drink was waiting for him to devour it.

Everything was ready for d`Artagnan to wake up, and yet, he still had not done   
so.

If he did not wake soon, then there would be not choice but for the Musketeers   
to send him to a monestary to be cared for.  
They were after all the Kings guards, they could not devote their time to caring   
for d`Artagnan indefinately.

Athos had already sworn that if this became the case then he would resign his   
commission and go with d`Artagnan.  
He would not leave the boy to be cared for by strangers for the rest of his   
life.  
He still had funds as the Comte de la Fere, he would buy a house for them   
somewhere in the country, and care for d`Artagnan himself.

Aramis and Porthos also agreed to this, they would acompany their brothers, the   
thought of staying in the Musketeers without either d`Artagnan and Athos was not   
something they could face doing, and would rather live in exile than abandon   
their friends.

Then finally one late afternoon, six long weeks after his assult, d`Artagnan   
awoke.

Athos had been half dosing in the chair by d`Artagnan`s bed, holding the boys   
hand in his when he felt said hand move.  
Blinking he lifted his head as the movement continued, while this had happened   
before, d`Artagnan`s fingers and toes moving, nothing had ever come of it, but   
now his whole hand was moving!.

"D`Artagnan?", Athos voice was hardly above a whisper, he could hardly dare hope   
that d`Artagnan might be waking up, might finally be coming back to them!,   
holding his breath, Athos held onto d`Artagnan`s hand, feeling the movement and   
watched with rapt attention and the boy frowned, his eyes shifting as his eyes   
moved   
"Holy Mary mother of God!" Athos breathed, standing up and over turning the   
chair in his haste to get up by d`Artagnan`s head "D`Art!, can you hear me?,   
d`Art!", his hands were shaking as he stroked the boys face, and held his hand   
tight willing him to open his eyes  
"Come on love, wake up!" he urged "Come back to me now!".

Dimly, as if his head were under water making sounds distorted and muffled,   
d`Artagnan heard Athos voice speaking, but not the words that were being said.  
His whole body felt leaden, as if he were weighed down by a tone of bricks, his   
head stuffed full of cotton wool and eyes as gritted as if he`d been blasted in   
the face by sand!.

With supreame effort he forced his conscious mind to work on waking himself up,   
as if he were coming round from a heavy night of drinking, and wanted to remain   
asleep.

Slowly, his eyes flickered open.

"Oh my God!" Athos gasped a chocked laugh escaping his lips as d`Artagnan`s eyes   
opened   
"D`Artagnan!, you.....you`re.......just stay there, don`t move!", Athos tore   
across the room flinging open the door and raced down the corridor to shout out   
of the window into the courtyard   
"He`s awake!, get up here!, he`s awake!".

Musketeers all paused in their various activities and looked up to him, Aramis   
and Porthos glancing at each other, before bolting across the training yard to   
the baraks quaters.

D`Artagnan blinked, trying to focus his blurred vision, his head was throbbing,   
and felt like it weighed a tonn!, struggling he tried to push himself up in the   
bed, but found his arms giving way under him!, in fact his whole body felt like   
it was being weighed down, his limbs unco-operative, and weak, so very very   
weak.

Confused and not a little frightened, d`Artagnan looked about the room he was   
in, some how it looked like his room, but it was`nt!, this room   
had....................pictures on the walls!, and there were so many clothes in   
the closet!, he`d never had so many clothes!  
"What the hell is going on?" he whispered, nearly choking on his dry throat and   
tongue that felt far to large.

At this point Athos came back into the room, all but falling over his own legs   
to get to the bed and take hold of d`Artagnan`s hand, raising it to his lips and   
kissing his knuckles   
"Oh thank God!" he breathed holding his hand so tight it hurt! "I thought we`d   
lost you!, I thought you`d never come back to us!"

'Do not besmirch a Noble name and man by your lies you impudent Gascon Whelp, by   
God I should have known your true character when you first slept with my Wife!'

D`Artagnan flinched at the vivid memory of Athos hitting him, accusing him and   
disowning him!, he pulled his hand back, out of Athos hold, looking at him with   
wide hurt eyes   
"D`Artagnan?" Athos asked gently   
"You hit me!" d`Artagnan whispered lifting a hand to his cheek "You abandoned   
me!".

Athos looked like he`d been struck, horror spreading over his face, of all the   
things for d`Artagnan to remember, he knew he should be releaved that it looked   
like he had no brain damage, but....................."d`Artagnan" he began "I am   
so sorry.................." he was cut off as Aramis and Porthos burst into the   
room 

"Dear God!" Aramis whispered crossing himself "We`d almost given up hope!"  
"D`Art, Lad!" Porthos breathed going over to the bed to try and take d`Artagnan   
into his arms, only to have the boy pull away as if he was fearing being hit,   
though with his body so weak he only managed a slight flinch, but it was more   
than enough for Porthos to pause and look worriedly at d`Artagnan, and then at   
Athos, then back again  
"D`Art?" he asked  
"They whipped me!" d`Artagnan whispered, his eyebrows crossing "You let them   
whip me!", he looked up at them with large angry eyes that shone with tears "You   
turned your backs on me!".

Aramis paled, turning to look at Porthos and Athos, both of whom looked as   
speachless and helpless as he felt himself.

"I was alone!" d`Artagnan whispered, more to himself than the three Musketeers   
before him, shaking his head as he could hardly believe it himself "For   
weeks!.................and then...............you left me!, and I   
was..........." he looked up with tears starting to run down his cheeks "Get   
out!" he hissed his voice low and cold   
"d`Artagnan" Aramis began "We are so sorry!, we want to make amends!, we...."  
"I said Get Out!" d`Artagnan shouted braking off into a coughing fit his dry   
throat closing up on him leaving his coughing raggedly and struggling to breath  
"Go and get the medic" Aramis said to Porthos as Athos reached for the jug of   
water on the bedside table and filled a cup.

Between them, they managed to manhandle d`Artagnan into position and get him to   
drink and slow his breathing.

Red faced, and shaking like a leaf, d`Artagnan tried to shift out of Athos hold   
on him, and away from Aramis rubbing his back   
"Let go!" he said "Get away from me!"  
"D`Art!" Aramis half pleaded   
"We just want to help you!"  
"Help me!" d`Artagnan cried his voice horse and sounding on the verge of   
hysteria "You left me for dead!, you abandoned me!, after all we`ve been   
through!", a thousand memories of being bullied, whipped, beaten, abandoned   
filled d`Artagnans head, the closeness of Athos and Aramis, made him feel like   
he was being caged, and he had to get away.

With shaking uncoordinated limbs, d`Artagnan forced himself to move, lurching   
down the bed, and tried to get to his feet, only to fall to the floor moaning as   
his weak body was unable to stand, with his head spinning he felt the water in   
his stomach rising up in his throat, and to his shame he vomited onto the floor,   
tears running down his cheeks as Athos and Aramis were beside him in a moment,   
taking his arms, and rubbing his back, to try and get him off the floor even as   
he struggled against them  
"Let go!" he half sobbed, his shaking arms unable to brake Athos hold on him   
"Let me go!"  
"D`Art let us help you!" Athos all but begged, his heart braking at d`Artagnan`s   
distress   
"Just get out and leave me alone!" d`Artagnan cried feeling himself starting to   
brake, if they did`nt leave soon.......

"Whats going on!?" the medic demanded as he came in with Porthos finding the   
three men on the floor and d`Artagnan nearly hysterical   
"D`Artagnan?" he asked getting down to the young man,   
"I want them to go!" d`Artagnan whispered his blood shot, wet eyes looking   
imploringly at the medic who nodded, turning and looking at the three Musketeers   
"You heard him"  
"Doctor, we just....." Athos was cut off by d`Artagnan letting out a scream   
"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!!!!", the scream was followed by other ragged coughing fit   
that left him struggling for breath again   
"Leave now!" the medic ordered "Or I`ll have the Captain forceably remove you!".

Athos nodded his head, his shoulders slumping, along with Aramis and Porthos   
they reluctantly left the room, heading into the corridor, leaving d`Artagnan   
alone.

"He hates us" Aramis whispered sounding on the verge of tears "I mean, I know   
why and he has every right but.........", he broke off shaking his head as tears   
began to fill his dark eyes and pressed a hand over his mouth   
"What do we do?" Porthos asked "How do we make things right?"   
"I don`t think we can" Athos said, sounding more broken and hollow than he ever   
had before in his life, he lifted his head, his eyes meeting Porthos, and   
Aramis`s "We did this, we destroyed him, and there is nothing we can do to make   
that right"  
"Athos......" Aramis began "We have to try!, we can`t just give up!"  
"Then what do we do?" Athos asked shaking his head "How do we ever make up for   
this?", he gazed at the blank expressions of Porthos and Aramis for a few   
moments, before turning on his heel and heading down the corridor, intent on   
finding the nearest bottle to drown himself in.

 

Once the medic had him settled again, d`Artagnan was left alone, curled up on   
his side, he let his tears roll down his cheeks in a silent flow.

All he had wanted since his Fathers death was to be a Musketeer.

All his life he had looked up to them, reveared them, believed them to be the   
Best of the Best, the greatest of all men in the world.  
He would have slogged through hell itself to become a Musketeer!, done   
everything it took and then some to earn the pauldron on his shoulder.

But now he had it,..............d`Artagnan burried his face into the pillow   
letting himself cry.  
For the first time in more than a year he longed so much for his Father,   
Alexandre would have known what to do, how to help him, no matter what he had   
always be there for his Son, ready to listen to him, and offer guidence.

But Alexandre was gone, and d`Artagnan was alone, and he had no one but himself   
to turn to, to try and figure this out.

Two weeks later

 

The whole garrison watched as d`Artagnan took his horse out of the stables,   
already saddled and packed up.  
He was wearing his new doublet, sans his pauldron, that he had given back to   
Treville.

Since he had woken a fortnight before, he had only figured out one thing, that   
he could not stay in Paris.

He had been to the Palace, and received his compensation from the King, and   
praise for his strength of will and recovery from "Such grevious wounds" as His   
Majesty had put it.

d`Artagnan had politely bowed and thanked their majestys, accepting the money,   
and making a curtious exit.  
The money would be enough to rebuild the farm back in Lupiac, perhaps not the   
size of the farm his Father had maintained, but d`Artagnan would be alright with   
something smaller, he did`nt need a large house for himself, and if he was   
careful, he could buy some good live stock, a couple of pigs, and milk cows, and   
hens, which would provide him with food, and goods to sell along with the crops   
he would grow.

Treville had looked devestated when d`Artagnan had formally handed his Pauldron   
back to him, resigning his commission, the Captain had sagged down into his   
chair refusing to accept the Pauldron leaving d`Artagnan to place it on the   
table instead   
"I`m not going to make your resignation official for six months" the Captain had   
said after a few moments "You`ll be on extended leave until then, I think you   
need some time away from here, to.................heal, and really think about   
what you want to do, not just throw away your future on a rash decision you may   
regret in time to come"  
"Like deciding to trust Musketeers?" d`Artagnan had asked acidly "Don`t worry   
Captain Treville, I won`t be doing that again anytime soon".

Supressing the wince that wanted to come out as he forced himself up into the   
saddle d`Artagnan nudged his horse forward, resolutely not looking back over his   
shoulder, nore letting the tears that were collecting in his eyes fall.

"So thats it then?, we just let him go?" Porthos asked as he Aramis and Athos   
watched d`Artagnan ride out of the garrison  
"What else can we do?" Aramis asked "He wants to leave, and we`ve hardly given   
him a reason to stay"  
"He was born to be a Musketeer" Athos whispered "And we destoryed that, it   
should have been us leaving, not him", slowly he walked away from Aramis and   
Porthos, watching as d`Artagnan`s figure grew smaller in the distance, feeling   
like he was watching his heart riding away, "I`m sorry" he whispered into the   
wind "I love you". 

The ride to Gascony had been uneventful, if tiring for d`Artagnan`s weak body.

Arriving in Lupiac, he had taken a room at the local Inn, being welcomed with   
open arms by the people who had known him all his life, and had loved and   
respected his Father.

Had he wanted to, d`Artagnan could have indulged in two dozen offers of free   
meals, rooms, and aid in rebuilding his Farm.  
The word had spread that he had been the one to kill Lebarge, and considering   
the damage the man had done in Gascony, D`Artagnan, as his slayer, was something   
of a local hero to the people.

However, despite his popularity, d`Artagnan only wanted to be alone, and   
politely refused the offers, staying in his room alone, his thoughts turning   
over and over.

Memories of his childhood, of his time in Paris, of becoming a Musketeer.

All of them were bittersweet, made his heart hurt, as much as his Fathers death.

Entering the land where his Farm had once been was harder still.

The house his Father had built, converting two barns in a large and comfortable   
house for a family, had completly been destoryed.  
All that remained was blackened scorched earth and burned wood where hsi   
childhood home had once stood.

The rest of the farm was no better, every fence had been ripped up and added to   
the fire as kindling, the barns too were splintered, scorched ruins, and the   
feilds had been torched, the wheat, and other produce ruined, along with much of   
the earth itself.

When he had finished looking over the whole property, d`Artagnan had found that   
he had less than half of the land left which could possibly be salvaged, and he   
would have to choose between livestock and crops, since he had not enough land   
for both, and could not afford to buy more.  
His dream of starting a vinyard was out of the window, and he was seriously   
doubting he would ever make the farm as prosperous as his Father had, if he   
could ever manage to make it work at all.

In a daze, hardly knowing what he was doing, he began to clear the rubble from   
the remains of the house and barn, getting rid of it so he might start on   
rebuilding.

The mason and woodsmen both cut him a deal of timber and brick for building,   
seeming reluctant to have him pay at all, but d`Artagnan was insistant, as he   
was on doing the work alone.

To save money, he set up camp on the farm, sleeping beneath the stars with only   
his bodroll laid out on the ground, and his cloak over his body while he   
slavishly worked himself sixteen hours a day on rebuilding.  
It reminded him of camping out with his Father, cooking over an open harth, and   
pumping him for stories of his time a Musketeer, all the adventures he`d had, so   
he could then re-enact them with his toy sword on the farm, fighting make   
believe enemies! as he protected his Make believe king!.

It also reminded him of his time as a Musketeer, and while he`d been an   
apprentice, he`d spent many a night camping out with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos,   
being with them listening to their adventures, sometimes snuggled against   
Porthos bulk for warmth, other times stretched out with Aramis, and when he had   
been really lucky, side to side with Athos, the olderman captivating him as he   
spoke, making d`Artagnan hang on his every word, and fall into his intense   
grey/blue eyes.

He`d thought he could loose himself in those eyes, loose his mind and soul along   
with his heart.  
He had fallen for Athos heart and soul, and even now, after all he`d been   
through, all the man had done to hurt him, he could`nt stop missing him,   
could`nt stop loving him.

Three Months later

 

Athos lead the way in Lupiac, Aramis and Porthos following him.

Treville had sent them with a Missive for the baren of Tarbes from the King,   
hardly a Musketeer duty, but, he knew that Lupiac was a stones throw from   
Tarbes, which meant they could go and see d`Artagnan, and see how he was doing   
after months away from Paris, and with any luck, convince him to return to his   
destiny.

"Peaceful little town" Porthos commented as they rode through the "Town" itself,   
which consisted of a Church and graveyard, a market, an Inn, a blacksmith, a   
milliner, a masonry, and a woodshop.

The rest of Lupiac was made up of Farms, which they could see sprawling in the   
distance.

The air smelled of grass, hay, wood fires, and of course, the charming scent of   
manure!.

"Birds!" Aramis muttered scowling at the sqarking of the birds over head!, "I   
hate birds!"  
"Just don`t shoot them!" Athos growled over his shoulder, leading them to the   
Inn and dismounting "Wait here" he comanded handing the reigns to Aramis   
"What you`re gonna get pissed!?" Porthos asked receiving an acid look from Athos   
"I`m asking directions to d`Artagnan`s farm you fool!" the Musketeer Lieutenant   
snarled back.

"Idiot!" Aramis admonished slapping Porthos arm   
"What?!" Porthos cried "Its a drinking hole and Athos!, ducks and water come to   
mind!"  
"Hmm, like stupidity and Porthos!" Aramis said with false brightness getting a   
teeth baring grin from Porthos   
"Or fornication and Aramis?"   
"At least I get laid!"  
"It`s a miracle you hav`nt caught the pox!" Porthos snorted shaking his head   
"God knows if anyone was asking for syphillis....!"  
"I am blessed my friend!" Aramis laughed spreading his arms wide "God loves   
me!", just as he finished speaking a bird decided to disprove this by shitting   
on his doublet!  
"Oh God!" Aramis cried as Porthos disolved into laughter!,   
"God loves you huh?"  
"Fuck yourself!".

Athos rose an eyebrow as he came back out of the Inn, seeing Aramis cursing in   
Spanish while swiping at his doublet with a handkerchief, and Porthos all but   
falling off his horse with laughter!  
"I hate birds!" Aramis spat scowling darkly  
"D`Artagnan`s farm is two miles north of here, straight ahead" Athos said not   
bothering to ask what had happened in his absence, instead he climbed back on   
his horse heading back onto the road.

 

D`Artagnan`s hard work was begining to pay off, he had managed to reconstruct a   
small house for himself, and a single barn.

It was only two rooms, a bedroom/bathroom, and kitchen/dining room.  
His bed was mearly a wooden cot with his bedroll laid over it, and his kitchen   
consisted off a couple of shelves, and an open fire with a single stool to sit   
on.

However there was a roof over his head, and that was enough as far as he was   
concerned for present, wanting to get on with other things.  
Getting the fields cleared, he had bought a single milk cow and a weaned calf at   
the market, letting them graze in the field closest to the house, so he had   
fresh milk everyday, and was starting to churn the milk to make cheese and   
butter.

He`d also bought two hens, that waddled about the farm, getting the scraps from   
his own daily meal to eat, and laying eggs for him.

Sheep were what he was planning on getting next, along with a ram, so he could   
breed them, and sell the lambs at market.  
He brought bread at the market every five days, along with oats so he could make   
porridge, limiting himself to a single meal a day made his money stretch   
further, and drinking nothing but the water he pulled from the well on the   
property, and the milk from his cow, he was able to save money he would   
otherwise have spent on wine and ale.

He was finished churning the milk to make cheese when the sound of horse hoove   
drew his attention bringing him out of the barn.

A range of emotions shot through d`Artagnan as he saw Athos, Aramis, and Porthos   
ride into the courtyard and dismount.  
Elation, joy, shock, amazment, pain, anger, and fear.  
Some how he managed to feel all of them at once as he saw the three Musketeers   
his heart skipping several beats as he stood outside the barn speachless.

It was clear d`Artagnan had been working flat out, the rebuilding having been   
done do fast was increadble.  
However the fact he had been pushing him showed on d`Artagnan`s body, and face.  
He looked on the verge of exhaustion, his eyes darkly shadowed, and skin pasty   
despite the sun burn, and he had clearly lost weight he could ill afford to   
loose.  
His bones were sticking out at sharp angles, his body looking fragile and tired,   
his hands bore the scars of his labour, every knuckle was skinned, the nails   
torn and filthy, splinters and sores coated his palms, his hair too, which was   
in the process of growing back, looked thinned and dirty, even when he had first   
arrived in Paris over a year before, d`Artagnan ahd not looked like a Farm boy,   
gaunt and over worked.

But now he looked little better than an urchin in the streets.

Taking a breath, Athos tied up his horses reigns and walked forward breeching   
the distance between himself and d`Artagnan feeling very much like he was   
crossing No Mans Land and stepping into enemy terrtory!.

Stopping before the boy he drew in a steadying breath, his scarred lips curving   
into a small smile,   
"Hello d`Artagnan".

D`Artagnan`s heart was leaping as Athos came up to him, his entire body riged   
with his surging emotions, but as Athos stood before him, and bade him a   
greeting his paralysis was broken and in a second, before anyone could react,   
his fist was flying, hitting Athos right across the jaw sending him sprawling   
across the gravel!.


	7. Chapter 7

Athos groaned as he rolled across the gravel holding his throbbing jaw, gingerly   
he felt the side of his mouth with his tongue, and yes!, two teeth had been   
loosened by d`Artagnan`s punch!  
"Well!" he said looking back at the bristling Gascon "It`s nice to see you   
too!".

"How dare you?" d`Artagnan demanded as Athos got to his feet, asisted by Porthos   
and Aramis who had come over, "How dare you come here?, set foot on My   
Property?" the boy was shaking with anger, his hands balled into fists at his   
side, ready to start throwing more punches at the slightest provocation   
"We`re here because we`re you friends" Aramis said.

This startled a pained and disgusted laugh out of d`Artagnan who looked at the   
Spaniard incredulasly  
"Friends?" he spat "Do friends turn their backs on one another for no good   
reason?, do they beat them, insult them?, condem them without even giving them   
the curtesy of letting them tell their side of the story?".

He looked each of the Musketeers in the eyes, demanding an answer, as all three   
men winced at his words   
"If so" d`Artagnan continued when no reply was forth coming "If so, then why do   
we need enemies with friends like these!", he shook his head with a disgusted   
snort, turning on his heel to head back into the barn "Just go" he said "Get out   
of here".

"No d`Art!, we came to talk to you, to appologise!" Porthos protested making to   
follow the younger man "Come on!, you at least owe us the right to speak before   
you decide!", completely the wrong words to say.

D`Artagnan spun back round his face twisted in anger and outrage at Porthos   
words   
"Owe you?" he snarled walking right up to and getting into Porthos face "I owe   
you shit!"  
"Porthos did`nt mean it like that we only want to talk" Aramis began but was cut   
off and took a step back as d`Artagnan spun on  
"Talk?, why should I give any of you a chance to talk when you did`nt give me   
one?" he cried "Give me one good reason I should`nt shoot the lot of you right   
here and now!?".

It was Athos who answered the question, "Because you are a Man of honor, and a   
Musketeer, not a murderer".

D`Artagnan lifted his chin, curling his top lip to give Athos a contemptuous   
look "I`m a Musketeer no more" he said his voice oozing with unspoken challenge   
"And from what I`ve seen, bands of thieves have more honor than the   
Musketeers!".

"Now wait just a minute!" Porthos growled grabbing d`Artagnan`s arm as he made   
to leave again, this resulted in d`Artagnan giving a yelp of pain as his arm was   
still healing, which had not been helped by his labouring on the farm.

In a moment all three Musketeers were crowded around him as he was left holding   
his arm and gasping for the pain "Whats wrong, where are you hurt?" Aramis asked   
reaching out to take d`Artagnan`s arm and examin it   
"He should sit, or lay down, rest" Porthos advised   
"D`Artagnan?" Athos asked gently reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder   
only to be shaken off   
"I`m fine, just leave me alone!" d`Artagnan said making himself stand up   
straight "Just go back to Paris, and let me live my life in peace!"  
"This is`nt your life!" Aramis protested "You are a Musketeer!, you belong in   
Paris with us!"  
"No I don`t!" d`Artagnan whispered "Not anymore".

Gathering his waning strength, he pushed his way past his former friends,   
heading into the tiny house and closing the door just before his legs gave out,   
leaving him to fall to ground sobbing wretchedly with his head resting on his   
knees.

 

"What do we do?" Porthos asked "Leave him?"  
"Not a chance" Aramis said "He`s sick, and exhausted, if he carrys on like this   
he won`t live out the year, I`m not leaving until he`s healthy"  
"You heard him though" Porthos said "He dos`nt want us here"  
"Since when has unpopularity ever stoped you from doing something?" Athos   
inquired with a slight curve of his lips, Porthos seemed to consider this giving   
a shrug of his broad shoulders   
"Right then" Aramis said heading towards the horses "Lets set up camp!".

D`Artagnan awoke in the slumped position by the door, his body stiff and cold,   
which made his healing bones ache, and his whole body long to curl up in bed and   
sleep.

However, with a glance at the sky, he could see it was dawn, and he needed to be   
up with the animals, especially since he had lost half a days work the day   
before.

Running a hand through his hair, d`Artagnan got to his feet and opened the door,   
stepping outside and stopping dead at the sight which greeted him.

He had expected to find his courtyard empty save for the chickens hopping   
about, however, there were three more horses roaming, and a Musketeer camp set   
up, where Aramis was currently tending a fire over which he looked like he was   
intending to cook breakfast.

Porthos was at the well getting water, and it appeared Athos was in the process   
of feeding the animals, none of them possesing enough knowledge or skill to know   
how to milk a cow.

"Good morning!" Aramis greeted as d`Artagnan walked over "I hope you slept   
well!, breakfast will be ready shortly, if you`d like to join us!"  
"Join you?" d`Artagnan repeated his eyebrows reaching his hair line "Aramis?,   
what the hell are you doing?" he demanded  
"Right now?, tending the fire so I can cook!"  
"Sit yourself down lad" Porthos said coming across with the water "We`ve got   
everything covered"  
"Aisde from milking the cow!" Aramis said with a chuckle "We`re not to sure how   
to do that!".

D`Artagnan blinked back the tears that were threatening to come into his eyes,   
and swallowed past the lump which was building in his throat, he had expected   
them to have left during the night, not to have stayed and set up camp, and   
certainly not be treating so nicely after their words the day before.

Presently Athos came over shaking his head "I can`t milk it!" he addmitted "But   
their fed and watered, along with the horses and chickens"  
"Bacon, eggs, sausage, and rye bread alright with you d`Art?" Aramis asked as he   
set the pan over the flames "You look like you need feeding up"  
"I can finish off the roof of the barn today if you`d like?" Porthos offered   
shooting a grin to Athos "While you show our resedent noble how to milk cows!"  
"Make a comely milk maid I think!" Aramis teased getting a swat on the back of   
the head from Athos.

D`Artagnan felt the tears building in his eyes, making them burn and his vision   
blur, his heart ached to join the Musketeers, moved at the show of devotion to   
him despite how he had treated them yesterday, but his pride still roared at him   
not to show weakness, not to give in just because they were being kind.

There were too many thoughts running through his head, to many emotions   
conflicting inside him for d`Artagnan to deal with, as if in a daze he felt   
himself staggering back and heading for the barn, his whole body was shaking   
violently, making his movements unco-ordinated and his tears were falling,   
chocked sobs escaping his throat even as he tried desperately to hold them in.

Reaching the barn he fell to his knees his head bowing and chest heaving as he   
let himself cry, the sound of a wounded animal coming from him as he sobbed,   
weeks of pain, and grief, and misery all flooding into him, over whelming him,   
he did`nt notice the presence of another in the barn into a pair of strong arms   
were wrapping about him and he was being pulled into a comforting embrace.

Part of him screamed for him to fight, push away, to make this person leave!,   
but his heart was so sore, and his mind so confused, and his body aching and   
exhausted, that d`Artagnan could not find the strength in himself to move at   
all, and the scent of the leather doublet was soothing to his senses, as was the   
coolness of it against his cheek, and the arms holding him, with the hands   
stroking his hair were so comforting that all he wanted to do, all he could do   
was sink into the embrace with a tired moan  
"Easy now" he heard Athos whisper to him "Let yourself relax, let it all out",   
the hand running through his hair made him feel so sleepy, so safe and loved   
that d`Artagnan felt his eyelids drooping and he pressed closer into Athos`s   
body   
"Thats it" he heard Athos whisper as his body sagged "I`ve got you, you`re safe,   
I promise, I`ll never hurt you or let you be hurt again"

D`Artaganan sobbed raggedly into Athos`s doublet, ignoring the pride in him that   
was screaming for him to fight the other man off, to run, to do anything but   
allow Athos to hold and comfort him.

But he resisted it, letting himself be enveloped in that warm protective   
embracem let Athos take his full weight against his chest, and start stroking   
his hair, rocking him slowly backwards and forwards as one would a distressed   
child.

The words Athos was saying were a dim drone buzzing in d`Artagnan`s ears, his   
whole mind focused souly on the rocking motion and the soothing warmth of Athos   
holding him and making him feel safe and loved.

For the longest time Athos held d`Artagnan, letting him sob out his hurt and   
anger, stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him as he rocked him   
gently, reminded slightly of doing the same to Thomas when they had been   
children, and Thomas had fallen from a tree during one of their games.

He had been unhurt save for grazing his knees and hands but as four year old   
he`d only been able to express the feeling with tears and had broken into   
anguished sobs, Olivier had taken his little brother into his arms as he had   
seen their nurse do, and began to rock him back and forth, kissing his head and   
telling him that everything was going to be fine.

Sure enough, after a while, Thomas had stopped crying, and had fallen asleep   
against Oliviers chest, exhausted by his tears and shock, he had slept, snug in   
his brothers arms for nearly and hour, before their nurse had come looking for   
them, to take them inside for baths and supper.

Just as had happened with Thomas, d`Artagnan slowly stopped crying save for the   
random gasps and sniffles against Athos chest, as his fatigue caught up with   
him, and he fell asleep against Athos, curled right up into the older mans arms   
like a puppy against a bitch.

Athos could`nt prevent the soppy smile that broke out on his face as he gazed   
down at d`Artagnan, his hand smoothing the boys hair back from his face and   
placed a gentle kiss onto his temple, feeling slightly guilty about the thought   
of d`Artagnan asleep on his chest after activies more pleasent than crying and   
fighting! 

"Hey?", came Porthos voice, making Athos turn his head and raise a finger to his   
lips as Aramis and Porthos came in   
"He finally let it out then?" Aramis whispered looking down at d`Artagnan, his   
puffy red eyes and damp cheeks showing he`d been crying "About time he broke, he   
start to heal now"  
"You think it`ll be that simple?" Porthos whispered frowning "I don`t think a   
few tears will solve everything that easily"  
"No" Aramis agreed "But, it`ll give him a start to let his heart and mind heal   
now, let us start to try and make amends"  
"You really think we can?" Athos asked stroking d`Artagnan`s cheek   
"We have to try" Aramis said with a shrug "We owe him that much at the very   
least", Athos nodded continuing to stroke d`Artagnan`s cheek an action that was   
not lost on Aramis and Porthos, the two of them exchanging a glance and silently   
comunicating with a nod and a wink, Porthos heading off out of the barn Aramis   
giving Athos a smile   
"Why don`t you get him to bed and stay with him?, he needs the rest and then you   
two should talk",  
"What are you two going to do?" Athos asked as Aramis backed away  
"Oh you know, this and that!" Aramis said holding his arms wide "Learn how to   
milk a cow! fix a roof!, feed hens!".

Shaking his head in amusment Athos pressed a kiss to d`Artagnan`s forehead and   
gently lifted him bridal style, d`Artagnan stirring and murmering slightly but   
not waking as Athos carried from the barn to the house.

Laying him down on the cot bed, Athos wrapped his precious charge in the thin   
blankets he found there and added his own cloak over d`Artagnan`s body, sitting   
himself down beside him prepared for a long wait while d`Artagnan slept.

With his body so exhausted, d`Artagnan did`nt awaken until that night, sleeping   
for nearly twelve hours straight, and awakening to the smell of something   
delicious cooking, soft conversation coming from the kitchen, and a smell of   
tobbaco.

Blinking and rubbing his eyes d`Artagnan sat up with a groan, alerting Athos who   
was still sat beside his cot, smoking his pipe,   
"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked taking his pipe out of his mouth and   
smiling at d`Artagnan, the purple/blue bruise on his jaw making d`Artagnan wince   
"How`s your face?" he asked back sitting up a bit more and drawing his knees up   
to his chest   
"It`s survived worse" Athos replied touching his jaw and giving a wry smile   
"You`re fist hurt alot less than a torch!"  
"Guess theres that!" d`Artagnan said with a snort, offering a shaky smile,   
seeing Athos tapping his fingers against his pipe bowl, "You can go ahead and   
smoke, I like the smell of tobacco"  
"Like the smell but not the taste right?" Athos replied smiling wider now   
recalling the one and only time d`Artagnan had tried to smoke, resulting in him   
choking and swearing off tobacco for life!,  
"I think I`ll pass!" d`Artagnan said with a blush, wondering how in the hell   
watching Athos lift his pipe to his mouth and hold it between his teeth was so   
damn erotic!, perhaps it was because the smoke just added to the smokey   
intensity that Athos seemed to exude without even trying!.

Blinking rapidly when he realised he was staring, d`Artagnan cleared his throat,   
"So, where do we go from here?" he asked resting his chin on his knees "What   
happens now?"  
"That depends on you" Athos replied "It`s up to you, what happens, what you   
want"  
"I don`t know what I want" d`Artagnan whispered feeling a lump in his throat,   
and swallowed hard, not wanting to start crying again, God had he ever cried so   
much in his life before!?  
"Do you want to come back to the Musketeers?" Athos asked   
"Yes" d`Artagnan said shaking his head with a deep sigh "I do want to, but   
I.............how can I trust you again?, any of you?", letting out a sound that   
was a cross between a sigh and a groan, d`Artagnan got up from the bed to pace   
the room before turning back to Athos and folding his arms across his chest   
"I trusted you with my life, completely" he said looking Athos directly in the   
eye "I knew in my heart, no matter what, you would always be there, find a way   
to help me, stand by me"  
"Until I did`nt!" Athos dead panned nodding his head "I let you down, in every   
way possible"  
"Not just you" d`Artagnan said bitterly "Aramis, Porthos, Treville!, all of   
you!, you turned on me in a moment!, and it took me getting nearly beaten to   
death for you to believe me!"  
"I know" Athos whispered "And if I could turn back time I would change that, I   
promise you"  
"That all you`d change?" d`Artagnan asked lifting an eyebrow "Not, change   
marrying the bitch from hell!!!!?"  
"Maybe that too!" Athos chuckled getting to his feet "Look I can`t turn the   
clock back, I can`t change what happened, but if you give me a chance, give all   
of us a chance, then we will try to make things up to you, make things better".

Pressing his lips together and looking down at the ground, fighting the urge   
that coiled in his gut to just throw himself into Athos arms, d`Artagnan looked   
up "You really think you can?" he whispered sounding like he wanted to be   
hopeful   
"We can try" Athos offered "I`m not saying just forgive us out right, I`m saying   
let us work for your forgiveness, let us try to regain your trust"  
"And if I do?" d`Artagnan whispered   
"If you do" Athos said crossing the room and taking d`Artagnan`s hand into his   
and squeezing it gently "If you do, then I swear on my Brothers soul, that we   
will Never let you down again".

Taking a deep shuddering breath d`Artagnan nodded once, sucking his bottom lip   
into his mouth and nibbling it as Athos smiled squeezing his hand again   
"Thankyou" he said and on impulse leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on   
d`Artagnan`s cheek!.

The kiss was over in a moment, and it was hard to tell which of the two men was   
more shocked!, however the spell was broken by Aramis poking his head about the   
door and holding out a white cloth as a flag of truce!  
"If we can declare a cease fire, then dinner his ready!" he said offering a   
smile "Porthos got fresh bread from town, and some peach flans for afters, and   
I`ve made the most increadible smelling and tasting lamb stew in the whole   
world!"  
"Modest ar`nt you!?" Athos said sharing a wry grin with d`Artagnan   
"No!" Aramis admitted dropping the arm that held the cloth "But I`m a damn good   
cook, and if you don`t get your arses in the kitchen me and Porthos will eat the   
lot!", shooting them another grin Aramis disappeared from the door way leaving   
Athos and d`Artagnan in a slightly awkward silence.

"So...." d`Artagnan said biting his bottom lip and twisting his foot on the   
ground   
"Indeed" Athos said clearing his throat "I guess we should.......", he beckoned   
to the door way towards the kitchen   
"Right" d`Artagnan agreed "But..........do we.............should we....?"  
"Talk later?" Athos said his cheeks colouring "Definately!".

 

Dinner was tense at first, no one really knowing quite what to say, beyond basic   
pleasentries, however when Porthos let out a loud and disgustingly rude burp   
after his second bowl of stew, the ice was well and truely broken!  
"Do you have to be so disgusting?" Aramis asked, his nose scrunching and a frown   
like a disapproving parent on his face  
"Sorry Mum!" Porthos leered grabbing another piece of bread and buttering it to   
mop up the remains of his stew   
"If I was your mother I`d tan your arse and send you to bed without supper!"   
Aramis shot back   
"I`ll bet" Porthos teased in amusment   
"Can we "not" have this conversation?" Athos sighed rolling his eyes, with a   
glance to d`Artagnan to make sure he was eating enough, God knows the boy must   
have lost a good twenty pounds over the past few months, weight he could`nt   
afford to loose, and needed to regain,  
"Want some more stew?" Aramis asked getting up to get the pot that was being   
kept warm by the fire   
"Please!" Porthos said   
"I was talking to d`Art and Thos, not the bottomless pit!" Aramis said   
"I`m fine thanks" d`Artagnan said with a grin, the familiar banter over Porthos   
lack of mannors when he was not in exulted company, and tendancy to be a   
bottomless pit amusing him and wamring his heart   
"You sure?, you`ve only had the one bowl" Athos said Pushing another piece of   
bread towards the boy who frowned at him but accepted it anyway   
"I`m fine, I`m saving room for those tarts" he replied dipping the bread into   
the remains of the stew in the bowl   
"Me too" Aramis agreed lifting the tray containing the tart and sniff the sweet   
aroma "Hmm, heavon in a dish!"  
"Blasphemer!" Athos scolded, and gave Aramis a dirty look when he stuck his   
tongue out.

"So, where d`you want us to start on the farm tomorrow Pup?" Porthos asked   
looking to d`Artagnan who rose his eyebrows looking startled   
"I don`t...............you don`t have...."  
"We don`t have to, but we want to" Aramis said "What are friends for if not for   
helping each other?".

D`Artagnan bit his lip, looking down towards the table, not really knowing how   
to answer that, Aramis winced, biting back a curse as Athos kicked his shin!,   
and Porthos thumped his arm!,  
"So long as you don`t need us to milk the cow!" Porthos said deciding to lighten   
the mood again "I don`t think she likes us!"  
"I thought she liked you!" Aramis teased "She certainly seemed to like kicking   
your arse!"  
"Blow me!" Porthos grunted, but his eyes sparkled with mirth, as d`Artagnan   
looked up laughing  
"Theres a nack to milking a cow, I`ll teach you"  
"I`d rather not get that close to her again!" Porthos said   
"Buttercup`s fine once you get to know her!" d`Artagnan protested, then blushed   
as he realized he`d let on about naming the animals!.

"Buttercup?" Athos inquired with a smirk in d`Artagnan`s direction "You cow is   
called Buttercup?"  
"What d`you call the calf?, Dandilion?, Thistle?" Porthos asked  
"Primrose!" d`Artagnan ground out glaring at the hardly stiffled snorts of   
laughter   
"D`the chickens have names too?" Aramis asked "No wait lemme guess!, Poppy and   
Lily!"  
"No!" d`Artagnan shot back a wicked gleam shining in his eyes "I called the   
chickens Renee, and Olivia!, and the rooster Issac!".

Athos sprayed the table and Aramis`s face in wine, as Porthos let out a bark of   
laughter, and Aramis gaped, momentarily ignoring the fact gobbed on wine was   
dripping off his face!  
"You named the chickens for us!" he spat   
"Seemed fitting!" d`Artagnan replied a smug smile shining on his face "Olivia`s   
a bit moody, but Renee is always "Laying".

Athos muttered something unintelligable, and pinched the bridge of his nose,   
while Aramis made some sort of garbled noise in his throat, and Porthos   
continued to laugh, at least the fowl he`d been names for was male!.

 

Despite the fact he`d slept for most of the day, d`Artagnan`s energy, soon   
sagged after dinner, having a full stomach, plus wine which he had not had in   
some time, had made him sleepy, so after they saw his head droop for the fifth   
time in ten minutes, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos decided to call it a night.

"You don`t need to sleep outside" d`Artagnan offered "I know theres not much   
space, but you can bunk down in here, it`ll be warmer"  
"If you`re sure you don`t mind" Aramis checked, throwing another couple of logs   
on the fire to keep it burning  
"Go ahead" d`Artagnan assured him  
"Right then, I`ll get the bed rolls" Porthos said heading out the door, at the   
look Athos gave him, Aramis took the hint and went to help Porthos, leaving   
Athos to speak with d`Artagnan   
"About what.....happened" Athos said "The um......"  
"Kiss?" d`Artagnan suggested, more than a little amused by the way Athos looked   
to be blushing, and was seeming to find the floor very interesting   
"Right!" Athos said clearing his throat and straightening up, "God this is   
difficult!"  
"If umm, you`d rather not talk about it......?"  
"No no, I want to!" Athos quickly said almost desperately "I`m   
just.............not very well verse in these things, not anymore at least".

D`Artagnan nodded, knowing Athos was reffering to Milady, and the horrors of his   
marriage from hell, "Were you......a libertine alla Aramis before your   
marriage?" he asked not really able to picture Athos as a happy go lucky   
gallant, hopping from bed to bed without a care in the world,  
"Not really" Athos addmitted "I always got tongue tied about Women, I let them   
take the lead, and men"  
"So you`ve been with men" d`Artagnan said absorbing this information   
"Not in a long time, but yes" Athos let his eyes run over d`Artagnan, not seeing   
any shock, or disgust on his face or in his stance, "you?" he asked   
"Well, kind of" d`Artagnan said "There was a boy when I was growing up,   
we........fumbled, got each other off, nothing more than that"   
Virgin Athos`s mind supplied, and his cock jumped in his breeches!, making him   
clench his fists to calm himself!, honnestly if his penis had it`s way he`d be   
acting like an adolecent whore!.

"So" d`Artagnan asked "Do I assume by the peck, and your.......lack of   
explanation, that you have feelings for me?, beyond friendship, and familial   
feelings?"  
"Yes" Athos said "But I would`nt................if you don`t....."  
"I do" d`Artagnan said nodding his head "But I......................I think I   
need some time, after everything, I.................I`m a mess right now, I need   
to sort things out, in my head and life before I think about starting a   
relationship", he offered Athos a gentle smile, crossing the short distance   
between them and taking Athos hands into his own   
"It`s not that I don`t want to be with you, or that I don`t desire you, it`s   
just that, I think we both need to take some time, to know that this is what we   
really want, because once we take that step, there won`t be any going back",  
Athos took a shuddering breath, nodding his head, "I think your right" he   
agreed, then smirked "When did you get so mature?"  
"Ass!" d`Artagnan scolded slapping his arm in reprimand, presently Aramis and   
Porthos came back in carrying the bed rolls, and their spare clothing   
"Guess I`ll see you in the morning then" Athos said stepping back   
"First thing" d`Artagnan agreed "And maybe I`ll teach you how to milk a cow!".

With Athos sleeping just one room away, d`Artagnan found it hard to settle in   
his cot, repeatedly tossing and turning as he lay there, his mind twisting his   
thoughts around and around.

Part of this was erotic, he recognised that, he had fantasised pleanty of times   
about having Athos in his bed, and having him sleeping just a few paces away was   
arousing to say the least.

But alot of his mental unrest, and internal termoil was his confusion, and   
conflicting thoughts and emotions.

He was still deeply hurt by what Athos had done to him, not just the physical   
action of hitting him, that was a passing momentary thing, Athos had hit him in   
training twice as hard as he had the day he`d punched him in his face.

It was the fact that Athos had turned on him so fast, had dredged up   
d`Artagnan`s one night with Milady, when he had, had no idea who she was, not   
even known her name when he`d slept with her!, and had been physically sick when   
her identity had been revealed, offered Athos his sword hand in recompence!.

Athos had been won over by the genuine horror d`Artagnan had expressed, had at   
the time seemed to know that Milady had just been using him the way she used   
everyone else, and had been content to continue his friendship with d`Artagnan,   
even forming the plan with him to take her down. 

D`Artagnan had been sure then that Athos would always stand by his side through   
everything, never let him down, be as stalwart and strong as the bastille, an   
immovable fortress, protecting him and supporting him without ever faulting.

Then, on the word of a man he hardly knew, Athos had turned his back, denouncing   
and dihonouring d`Artagnan, calling him a whelp, and unfit to be a Musketeer,   
cutting him to the quick!.

If he had`nt been nearly beaten to death by the red guards, and Dupis trying to   
smother him, would Athos have ever believed him?.

Treville had been the one to tell d`Artagnan of Athos actions when Dupis had   
been discovered with his hand over d`Artagnan`s face, smothering him.  
While d`Artagnan knew Athos had technically saved his life, he could not find it   
in himself even now to feel grateful for it, so much as resentful that his life   
had even needed saving!.

While he desperately wanted to go back to Paris with the Musketeers, to restart   
his dream again, to be a Musketeer, to serve the King and France, he could not   
stop his mind from replaying the images of his abandonment, his flogging,   
Christ!, his back still bore the scars of his flogging!, and would likely do so   
for the rest of his life. 

He could remember the words that had been painted on the walls of his room at   
the garrison, hurtful cruel words, he could remember the stench of shit on the   
bedsheets, his shredded clothing, and his burnt necklace.

Porthos`s replacement was hanging over his bed on a nail, he could`nt bring   
himself to wear it, and yet, somehow it was a comforting sight, the horse and   
the Fleur de lis, it must have taken Porthos hours to carve it, he had obviously   
taken pains to make each bead the right size and shape, detail the horse and   
fleur de lis to intricately, and then to have it varnished and polished so it   
shone as bright as a chestnut in the snow.

Reaching up with his hand d`Artagnan unhooked the necklace bringing it down to   
run his thumb over the beads and the horse, admiring the fleur de lis, "All for   
one, and one for all" he whispered into the darkness of his room, running a hand   
through his hair, d`Artagnan got up from his bed, throwing on some clothes, he   
was`nt going to sleep anytime soon, so he might aswell make use of the time, and   
do something.

He was quietly walking through the kitchen when Porthos stirred in the dark, his   
features shaded so much they were all but hidden with only the light of a single   
candle burning   
"Trouble sleeping?" he asked quietly, so as not to disturb either Aramis or   
Athos   
"Some what" d`Artagnan addmitted stepping over Aramis who was burrowed into his   
bed roll mumbling what sounded like a collection of names, both male and   
female!,   
"I was going to go and do some work, try and tire myself out" d`Artagnan said   
feeling for some reason that he needed to explain himself, though he could`nt   
for the life of him figure out why!.

"Fair enough" Porthos agreed rolling his his head and making his neck crack with   
a sickening crunch!, "care for some company?" he asked getting to his feet "So   
long as you don`t make me milk that cow of yours?"  
"I`d not be that cruel to Buttercup!" d`Artagnan laughed quietly, "But sure, why   
don`t we get some wood cut for the barn roof?".


	8. Chapter 8

It was some time after dawn when Athos awoke, he was sleeping half on his belly,   
and half on his side leaving his left leg numb and his neck aching from the   
position his head had twisted into!.

Groaning he pushed himself up to his feet, reaching for the wine skin he always   
carried, and his pipe, needing tobacco and alcohol to wake his addled mind   
enough to get going!.

Gulping back some of the first, and puffing on the latter, he ran a hand over   
his gritty face, noting that he could do with a shave, his beard was getting   
rather over thick!.

Hearing laughter from outside, he raked a hand through his hair, and threw on   
his doublet, heading out in the pale morning sunlight, to see a sight he never   
thought he would, and doubted he`d ever see again!.

Seated on a stool was Aramis, his shirt sleeves rolled up, and a half disgusted,   
half fascinated look on his face, as he milked a rather unimpressed looking   
Buttercup!, while d`Artagnan gave him tips and Porthos cat called from his   
position on the barn roof which looked much more finished than Athos remembered.

"Well look what rose from the dead!" Porthos called with a grin to Athos "The   
creature from the pit of wine has risen from it`s sodden lair to grace us with   
it`s presence!"  
"Go and get buggered!" Athos shot back sourly, as he puffed on his pipe, it was   
too damn early for this!  
"Don`t pull the udder so hard!, you hurt her doing that!" d`Artagnan said to   
Aramis directing his hands again "You should apply firm but gentle pressure, and   
rub up and down in a stroking motion"  
"Right!" Aramis said with a grimance looking revolted by the milk coming from   
the udder, and the flesh in his hand "This is..................revolting!"  
"Stop being such a little girl!" d`Artagnan scolded as he went to give the   
chickens their feed "It`s only a cows udder!"  
"Still disgusting!" Aramis complained glaring at Buttercups flank resentfully,   
the cow seeming completely indifferent to his opinion as she allowed herself to   
be milked and kept one eye on her daughter who was grazing in the field.

"How come that roofs so much further finished?" Athos asked making his way over   
to d`Artagnan as he finished feeding the hens   
"Porthos and I could`nt sleep, so we did some work during the night" he replied   
putting the feed away   
"Aye, I found them curled up together like a couple of kittens this morning!"   
Aramis laughed "All snuggled up in the barn together!".

Athos was surprised by the knife of jealousy that sliced through his stomach at   
the this piece of news, he had never been a man prone to jealousy, and to be   
feeling it now, for such a rediculas reason was a shock to him.  
He knew Porthos had no designs on d`Artagnan, and vice versa that d`Artagnan had   
none on Porthos, and it was not the first time Porthos had, had their youngest   
cuddle up to him for warmth when sleeping outside, hell Musketeers did it all   
the time, sleeping as bedfellows was common practise, and bloody practical on a   
cold winters night, and Athos had been more than grateful for the presence of   
both Porthos and Aramis in his bed roll.

"hey lad, d`you think you can get some more slates cut?" Porthos called "I`m   
nearly done with this lot"  
"Sure" d`Artagnan called back, turning to Athos with a smile "Want to help?" he   
asked invitingly.

It might not be the greatest of olive branches, but it was something, and Athos   
would have been the worlds greatest fool to turn this down, and while he did   
know himself to be a drunkard, a melancholic prematurely aged Pessamist, Athos   
did not think of himself as a fool, and so nodded his head allowing d`Artagnan   
to lead him to the wood to start cutting more slates for the roof.

Athos held the slates while d`Artagnan cut the wood with a saw, his shirt open   
at the neck giving Athos a rather pleasent view of his tanned skin and lightly   
furred chest.

The image of using his mouth to trace down d`Artagnan`s chest follow that hair,   
all the way to the boys groin filled Athos mind, making his balls tingle and his   
cock make it`s presence known in his breeches!.  
Feeling his cheeks colour Athos bit his lip, trying to ignore the arousing of   
his cock, and tear his eyes away from the maddening sight of d`Artagnan`s body.  
But dear God!, he could see sweat trickle down from the boys neck to roll down   
his chest and mat in the hair!, which only made him imagine building up a   
greater sweat on d`Artagnan`s body!, to have him pinned to a bed beneath him!,   
panting and writhing and.......  
"Are you alright?".

The question startled Athos making him jump a little and his cheeks colour even   
more   
"You look very flushed" d`Artagnan said frowning at Athos face "You`re not   
getting sick are you?"  
"No, no, not at all" Athos replied, his voice slightly horse, and his breeches   
far too tight! "I err, I just need to.......releave myself!", in more ways than   
one!, he thought gritting his teeth and he headed to the midden behind the   
house, pointedly ignoring the knowing smirk on Aramis`s face as he past him, and   
all but screaming in relief when he took his cock in hand and began to bring   
himself off, closing his eyes and allowing himself one blessed image of   
d`Artagnan splayed beneath him, pupils blown wide with lust, and features   
expressing sheer bliss from a mind blowing orgasem, which was enough combined   
with his hand for Athos to jerk himself off, sending a spray of seed into the   
midden leaving Athos light headed and panting, but greatly "releaved", well at   
least until he remembered Porthos had a birds eye view of the whole property and   
promptly blushed, praying that he had not been observed in his private moment of   
self indulgence!.

Aramis shot d`Artagnan a leer as he brought the milk bucket in for churning,   
"What?" d`Artagnan asked raising an eyebrow at the leer  
"Oh nothing" Aramis replied with a grin "Just appreciating a budding romance   
that I see blossoming before me!"  
"Budding.......have you been reading those romantic novels again!?" d`Artagnan   
asked mock seriously and gave Aramis a saddened shake of the head "Mis!, we`ve   
told you!, reading smut will damage your eyesight!, and using your hand so much   
will cause callouses!"  
"Very funny!" Aramis sneered reddening slightly, so what if he liked a little   
erotica from time to time when he was between mistresses!?, what a man did in a   
free time was no ones business but his own after all!,  
"Get those slates up here will yer!?" Porthos yelled down at them making   
d`Artagnan look up at him sheilding his eyes from the sun "We put our backs into   
it, we`ll have this roof done by the end of the day".

 

With three extra hands, the farm was quickly up and running, not only was the   
barn completed within a week, but Porthos insisted on building another floor on   
the house, which added three more rooms and much more space.

Athos insisted on buying real beds for the bedrooms, and had them installed for   
d`Artagnan, and Aramis purchased curtains for all the windows, and brand new bed   
linen, along with cushions for the chairs that Porthos was carving, making the   
house much more comfortable.

Within a Month d`Artagnan`s farm was well and truely up and running, since his   
three friends new nothing about actual farming they left him to tend the fields   
and livestock, he planted crops of wheat, and another of vegetables, which he   
would be able to use to use himself and sell at market.  
The last of his money from the King aided him in the purchase of some sheep,   
Athos adding the funds, so he could buy enough to use for breeding, and wool   
making, which would add to his yeild.  
He made a deal with his neighbours, who owned a ram, to have his sheep   
impregnated in the autumn, in return for them getting some of his wheat and   
vegetables.

Over the weeks, his relationships with his friends had greatly improved, he was   
able to relax in their company, was laughing at jests, even making ones of his   
own, had rough housing with Porthos, and sparred with Athos, the four of them   
going out to the tavern for drinks, and watched with amusment as Aramis flirted   
with every pretty wench and handsome lad in Lupiac, while Porthos fleeced them   
at cards until they got wise to his antics and knew better than to play him!.

His health was getting much better too, between Aramis`s cooking, and the   
insistance than he eat at least two good meals a day, and get a good ammount of   
sleep at night, d`Artagnan was looking happier and healthier, much more like the   
fiery Gascon who had walked into the garrison over a year before.

However, they all knew that the situation could not remain the same for very   
long.

Athos, Aramis, and Porthos had to get back to Paris, Treville had been very   
patient and lenient with them, but after a month he had sent a missive ordering   
them to report back for duty.

While this was not a surprise, in fact the inseparables had been expecting to   
get summond sooner, there was still one obsticle to over come.

D`Artagnan

None of them wanted to leave him in his Gascony, but were going to have little   
choice since d`Artagnan was not ready to go back to Paris.

It was not that he did not want to go back to Paris, to start up his life again   
as a Musketeer, it was more that he just did not feel ready to go back, he still   
needed time to deal with everything, put all his thoughts and feelings into   
perspective, before he went back.

The night before they were due to leave, Athos sought d`Artagnan out, wanting to   
speak with him alone before he left.

He found the boy in the barn where he was finishing up his chores for the day,   
and making ready to go for a wash before dinner,  
"Alright?" he asked smiling upon seeing Athos  
"I believe so" Athos replied leaning against the bales of hay and giving   
d`Artagnan a smile "You`re sure you`ll be alright here on your own?"  
"I`ll be fine" d`Artagnan said setting his fork down and folding his arms   
"However that is not what you wish to talk about is it?", he rose an eyebrow at   
Athos giving him a small smirk that was far to knowing for Athos`s liking!.

"You`re right, it`s not" Athos sighed taking off his hat and running a hand   
through his hair "I........I don`t know exactly what to say though"  
"About us? or about me?"   
"Both" Athos addmitted "I thought we were...............are...........getting   
better?, getting closer?"  
"We are" d`Artagnan said nodding his head "My staying here is`nt about you or   
us, it`s......it`s about me, and it`s not something you can help me with".

"Well why not?" Athos asked holding out his hands a confused and frustrated look   
on his face, as he moved away from the bales to pace, turning back to d`Artagnan   
who had remained still and was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth  
"I want to help you!" Athos said "I want to be here for you,   
to...................to do whatever it is you want or need!"  
"I know that" d`Artagnan whispered "I do"  
"Then let me help!"  
"You can`t!" d`Artagnan cried "I have to do this myself, I have to figure this   
out myself!, it`s not something anyone can help me with"  
"What is it?" Athos hissed frustrated "Are you sick?, upset?, in pain?"  
"No, nothing like that!, it`s.................................my confidence"   
d`Artagnan sighed, letting himself sag and sit down on a bale of hay "I need to   
rebuild my confidence in myself, thats not something you can help me with, it`s   
something I have to do on my own", he looked up at Athos giving him a tight   
lipped smile, "I appreciate that you want to make me better, you want to do   
whatever it takes to redeem yourself, but this is not about that!, I`ve already   
forgiven you, this is completely about me, I need to sort myslef out before I   
can come back to Paris, or I won`t be any use to anyone there".

Despite the severity of the situation, Athos could`nt help the slight smirk that   
played on his lips, or the off the cuff remark he came out with "Well I would`nt   
say no use at all!"  
d`Artagnan gave him a dirty look but could`nt help but smile too   
"On that note, I will take a kiss before dinner"  
"A kiss?" Athos asked lifting an eyebrow  
"Just a kiss" d`Artagnan said getting to his feet and crossing the space between   
them tugging Athos to him and shivering as Athos hands went to rest on his hips   
"One, long, deep kiss" he whispered tilting his head to the side   
"How long?" Athos breathed moving closer, the rough hair of his beard prickling   
d`Artagnan`s cheek "How deep?"  
"How long can you make it last?" d`Artagnan whispered running his hands up Athos   
firm muscles   
"Why don`t we find out!!!?".

D`Artagnan`s eyes went wide as Athos suddenly took possession of his mouth,   
holding him closer, and more passionately, his hand supporting his back just   
below his ribs, while the other had reached up to cup the back of his head and   
stroke his hair.  
Athos kissed the way he fought, with controlled power and expert moves and   
unimaginable grace that had d`Artagnan using everything he`d got just to keep   
up!.

Somehow his arms found their way up round Athos neck, and his right leg lifting   
to wrap about his hips as he tipped himself back, giving Athos more leverage   
against him!, he let out a slight squeak that he would forever deny as Athos   
suddenly lifted him up! and pushed him back against the hay bales pinning him   
there with their groins pressed maddeningly against each other!,  
"Ohgodathos!" he moaned as they finally came up for air, too far gone to be   
shocked by the fact his legs were wrapped about Athos waist and that Athos hands   
were on his buttocks!  
"Want to stop?" Athos panted his lips swollen and pupils dilated   
"We should!" d`Artagnan whispered, but grabbed Athos doublet when he made to   
move back! "Don`t stop!, never stop!", chuckling Athos shifted d`Artagnan`s   
weight, moving back in to kiss him again, this time with less force, and more   
lingering caresses of their lips, even adding his tongue to stroke inside   
d`Artagnan`s mouth, and duel playfully with d`Artagnan`s tongue, leaving them   
both breathless, and even more aroused   
"If we don`t stop now, I won`t be able to" Athos breathed, struggling to contain   
himself as it was,   
"I know" d`Artagnan whispered coughing to clear his throat, and regretting his   
choices as Athos set him back on his feet, but knowing that this was for the   
best anyway, if they did something tonight, it would make their parting in the   
morning that much harder,   
"So, dinner?" Athos asked, readjusting his breeches that were very obviously   
tented   
"Dinner" d`Artagnan agreed running a hand through his hair "And maybe a very   
very cold bath!" he muttered to himself, his breeches just as uncomfortable as   
Athos`s were right now!, and forcing himself to think of every disgusting image   
he could to calm himself enough to start walking out of the barn to the house!.

 

It was shortly after dawn the following morning when Athos, Aramis and Porthos   
mounted their horses, d`Artagnan stood outside the house, seeing them off after   
hugging them each in turn and promising he would come back to Paris once he was   
ready   
"I`m going to count everyday until we`re together again" Athos said reaching out   
a hand to d`Artagnan which he took "You`ll take care of yourself?, stay out of   
trouble?"  
"I`ll make every effort to do so" d`Artagnan replied squeezing Athos hands "And   
don`t you three have any great adventures without me!"  
"We`ll try not to!" Aramis chuckled sharing a fond look with Porthos as the   
tender moment between d`Artagnan and Athos   
"You`d better go" d`Artagnan sighed backing away, wishing he could have a little   
longer with Athos, who looked to be thinking the same "I`ll be back with you as   
soon as I can" he promised  
Athos nodded giving him a small smile "Then I`ll say Au Revoire, and look   
forward to seeing you soon"  
"Au revoire" d`Artagnan echoed folding his arms and balencing his weight on one   
hip to watch as his friends rode away, lifting his hand to wave as Athos looked   
over his shoulder, and bid the last farewell before they turned into the lane   
and were gone from his sight.

After the Musketeers left, d`Artagnan found himself feeling more and more at a   
loose end.

Oh he still had pleanty to do about the farm, more than enough chores to keep   
him occupied, but he found himself feeling a lonliness that he had not felt   
before.

The farm now seemed very large and empty save for the animals, hours on end with   
nothing for company other than cows, sheep, chickens and a horse soon grew   
monotonous, and d`Artagnan found himself heading into the Town proper more and   
more to find human company and conversation.

Having little money to spare, he became expert at nursing one or two drinks for   
hours on end at the tavern, sometimes joining card games, other times sitting   
alone and listening to the conversations going on about him, or joining a group   
to spend hours talking.

It was on one such occaision that he was nursing a cup of wine, in a chair by a   
grubby window, that the Inn Keeper himself came over, bringing a bottle with him   
and sitting down in the oposite chair,  
"You don`t belong here lad" he said as he pulled the cork and filled his own cup   
along with d`Artagnan`s "You don`t belong in a back water town populated by   
farmers and mercers" the old man said taking a swig of his wine   
"I don`t?" d`Artagnan asked with an amused raise of his eyebrow.

The elderly inn keeper gave him a speaking look and snorted shaking his head,   
"You know you don`t" he said, glancing over his shoulder as a couple of more   
regular costomers came in, and nodded to them as they amde their way to the bar   
before turning back to d`Artagnan with a sigh.

"You were always destined for more than this place lad" he said resting his   
elbow on the dirty wooden table "Your Pe`re God rest him, knew it, hell we all   
knew it!, when you were growing up, taking to a sword like a duck to water!,   
spending all your time practising, and training, instead of chasing skirts like   
the rest of the lads round here!".

D`Artagnan blushed more than a little at this, he had courted some what, but his   
focus had been to his sword work and gun use, so he could make himself worthy to   
become a Musketeer.

"I know something happened in Paris lad, something you don`t want to share, and   
neither did those Musketeers who came here" the old man said shrewdly and rose a   
hand to forestall anything d`Artagnan had to say as he saw the boy getting ready   
tp protest   
"You don`t need to tell me what happened, whatever it was it`s your business and   
your business alone, if you want to talk I`ll listen and offer what advice an   
old barkeep can to a young Musketeer!", he gave d`Artagnan a wry smile that made   
d`Artagnan smile in turn  
"I`m sure you have alot of advice to offer Monsieur Moreau" he said "Mon Pe`re   
always had the greatest of respect and fondness of you"  
"Aye" Moreau sighed "And I him, your Pe`re was the finest man I ever met, and   
his Son is turning out to be just as fine"  
"I don`t know about that" d`Artagnan whispered blushing and looking down   
"Hey now!, none of that!" Moreau said "Your Pe`re would be very proud of you,   
you`ve become a Musketeer, rebuilt your farm, and slain a man who was for all   
intense and purposes a monster!, he would have been very proud of you and I`m   
sure he is looking down on you from heavon with joy in his heart"  
"You think so?" d`Artagnan asked, his throat feeling tight with emotion at the   
mention of his Father,   
"I know so lad" Moreau said nudging d`Artagnan`s cup towards him, "I also know,   
that Monsieur de Savage`s younger lad is to wed in a month, and will be looking   
for somewhere to house his bride", he gave d`Artagnan another shrewd look "He   
and his bride with no doubt be pleased to work a farm like yours, and raise   
their family there, leaving you with the option of going back to Paris, back to   
where you belong".

D`Artagnan shook his head letting out a breathy chuckle, "You don`t pull any   
punches do you!?" he asked   
"I find being straight forward is easier in my old age!" Moreau replied   
"Indeed" d`Artagnan said draining his cup "i just wish going back to Paris could   
be that straight forward"  
"Why is it not?" Moreau asked "Your friends want you there, anyone could tell   
that by the morose looks on their faces when they rode out of here a fortnight   
ago, you`ll be welcome there that I`m sure of"  
"I know" d`Artagnan sighed "It`s just..........................."  
"Hard to face your fears?", once again the old man showed a shrewdness that   
belied his rough country barkeeper attitude "A man can not live half a life   
d`Artagnan, nore can he live running from fear, if you stay here you will wither   
into a shadow of yourself, be swallowed up by the grass and trees, your spirit   
does not burn for the country life lad, but that of a soldiers life!, a life of   
glory and honour!, and that you can only find back in Paris".

D`Artagnan gave Moreau a half smile, turning his head to glance out the window   
at the setting sun, he needed to get back to the farm, get the animals fed and   
watered for the night, start making a meal for himself.

Thinking of the long peaceful night in his farm made him long for Paris.

Inevitably after duty was done for the day, he, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos would   
head to a tavern for the night, share a meal and several bottles, while the   
decided on the night entertainment.

Aramis would charm any and all of the comely females present, while Porthos   
earned himself wine money through card games, Athos would sit and watch while   
drinking, making sarcastic comments unless pulled into the fun and games   
himself, more often than not to brake up a brawl if Porthos was caught cheating,   
or Aramis happened to be flirting with someone elses woman!.

By the time they went back to the garrison they would be propping each other up,   
laughing, and nursing split lips, bloody noses, and black eyes, which they would   
have to try and conceal before the morning muster, though Treville was rather   
"blind" when it came to the bruises and such that his men obtained from brawls   
off duty, after all, what he did`nt know, the Cardinal could not hold against   
him!.

D`Artagnan was missing the comradery, the excitment, and more than anything, he   
was missing Athos.  
Their relationship was at a delicate stage, where they were both nervous about   
stepping over the edge of friendship into that of lovers, nervous, but none the   
less eager.  
While he stayed here they were both left hanging, so to speak, and the longer he   
stayed, the harder it was going to be to go back to Paris.

If his Father were here, he had no doubt that he would be saying much the same   
as Moreau had, and would be encouraging his son to go back to Paris, back to his   
destiny, not to hide away in safety from his fears.

Giving Moreau a bright smile d`Artagnan drained his cup and pushed back his   
chair, getting to his feet, "If you`ll excuse me Monsieur, I need to get back   
home and start making preporations to leave"  
"Aye lad" Moreau said returning the smile "You get on and do that".

 

Paris 

 

Several weeks had past since they had left d`Artagnan in Gascony, they had   
traveled as slowley as they could on their way back to Paris, taking as much   
time as possible since none of them were keen to see the garrison knowing that   
it would be still be lacking theur youngest.

Treville had been sorry to see that they had returned without d`Artagnan, was   
even planing to make a ride out to Gascony himself to speak with d`Artagnan, and   
offer his own apologies in the hope that it might help bring him home to them,   
however as it turned out, there was no need for Treville to take such a journey.

Athos was sitting, or rather lounging across the bench in the garrison as he   
half heartedly watched Porthos pound into a couple of new recruits, leaving them   
both winded and sprawled in the mud moaning in pain while Aramis offered   
sarcastic comentry from the side lines!.

Athos hardly glanced up when a rider came through the garrison doors, their head   
covered by a cloak hood, it was`nt until they had dismounted and swept the hood   
back revealing themselves that he moved.

With his glass comically dropping from his hand into the mud, and his mouth   
dropping open in surprise, Athos rose to his feet gaping in wonder at the sight   
of d`Artagnan   
"Well!" the Gascon said with a grin "Is`nt anyone going to welcome me back?".

"D`Artagnan?" Aramis said looking as if he could hardly believe his eyes, a   
sentiment shared by the rest of the musketeers present at the garrison, who had   
all ceased their activities to look at d`Artagnan in wonder.

It was Porthos however who broke the silence, by surging forward with a bellow   
of laughter, taking d`Artagnan into a bear hug and lifting him right off his   
feet!  
"Welcome home whelp!" he laughed spinning d`Artagnan round as if he weighed   
nothing and held him tighter as d`Artagnan yelled and squirmed to be released   
"Porthos put him down!" Aramis said with a laugh as he came over with a wicked   
gleam in his eyes "I want to hug him too!", and before d`Artagnan could get any   
air back in his lungs he was swept into another hug by Aramis, this time having   
hair hair ruffled and his face kissed!   
"God we`ve missed you lad" he whispered into d`Artagnan`s ear "I`m so glad your   
home"  
"Me too Mis" d`Artagnan whispered giving him a tearful smile as they broke apart   
and he was left to face Athos, rather uncertainly, not know how Athos would   
greet him, however the greeting was far from what he could have expected as   
Athos suddenly leaped forward sweeping him up so d`Artagnan was forced to wrap   
his arms and legs about the older man as he was squeezed tight, Athos`s face   
descreatly hidden in d`Artagnan`s neck which he pressed a kiss to whispering   
into his ear of his love which he could not open speak of in the whole garrison.

"Whats going on?" Treville asked stepping out of his office and onto the balcony   
"Our Pups found his way home!" Porthos said as Athos reluctantly set d`Artagnan   
back on his feet but kept his arm about his shoulders holding him close   
"D`Artagnan" Treville said, his face softening at the sight of his youngest   
Musketeer   
"Captain" d`Artagnan replied with a slight nod of his head   
"Come on up, I have something of yours" the Captain said beckoning for   
d`Artagnan to join him in the office, without even asking he knew Athos would   
acompany d`Artagnan and so as he reached his desk he poured three cups of brandy   
offering two, to the men as they came in.

"I take it you`ve come back to us, as a Musketeer?" he asked taking up his own   
cup  
"If you`ll have me Sir" d`Artagnan replied inoring the outraged exclamation that   
Athos gave at this!,  
"It`s not a matter of if Son" Treville said going round his desk and opening a   
draw out of which he took d`Artagnan`s pauldron "We, I, will be proud and   
honoured to have you back with us", sharing a smile with Athos he held out the   
polished embossed leather to d`Artagnan who took it without hesitation   
"Thankyou Captain" d`Artagnan said and grinned as Athos moved to fix it to his   
shoulder   
"You have my word d`Artagnan, nothing like this will ever occur again" Treville   
swore "You will have nothing to fear from your brothers"  
"I know sir" d`Artagnan said "But thankyou for the assurance", a knock on the   
door disturbed the men and Aramis pocked his head round the door   
"Forgive the intrusion Captain, but, the Garrison would like to hold a little   
impromptue party for d`Artagnan`s return?, we`re making runs to the taverns for   
supplies right now"  
"Very well" Treville said "Just try not to go too wild!, no shooting melons from   
heads, walking on roof tops, or any idiotic dares?"  
"Of course not Captain!" Aramis said effecting his most innocent face which ahd   
no effect on Treville at all!   
"Go on!" the Captain said with a fond sigh "Get out of here!, and give me a call   
when the first case of brandy arrives!"  
"Will do sir!" Aramis said with a cheeky grin, and was followed by Athos and   
d`Artagnan back down to the training ground.

The night past in a pleasent haze of drinking and merry making, and while no   
melons were shot from heads, they were shot from balconys!, and roitous dances   
were made across the tables!, along with crude songs being sung, and dirty jokes   
told!.

By the time the party broke up it was getting on for dawn, Treville beging kind   
enough to forgoe Muster the following morning and allow his men to sleep in   
after such a night!.

Arm in arm d`Artagnan walked Athos back to his room, still grinning from the   
many declorations of friendship he had received from his Musketeer Brothers,   
aswell as applogies for his previous treatment.

As they stopped at his bedroom door he turned to Athos with a smile "Gonna come   
in?" he asked  
"Are you sure you`re ready?" Athos asked knowing d`Artagnan was offering more   
than a chat and drink   
"Very sure" d`Artagnan replied wrapping a hand about the collar of Athos`s   
doublet "Just as I am that I will make you mine!", Athos rose an eyebrow, his   
lips curving up into an amused smile as d`Artagnan opened the door and pulled   
him into the room, drawing him into a deep kiss as they stumbled their way over   
to his bed.

 

The End


End file.
